Souvenirs du passé, troubles du present
by SakuKao44
Summary: Deux personnes, amis d'enfance, meilleurs amis, colocataires. Un homme et une femme. Deux personnes qui sont tout l'un pour l'autre, se déchirent brutalement. Le problème, aucun des deux ne peut vivre l'un sans l'autre. Que s'est-il passé ? Comment est-ce arrivé ? Pourquoi est-ce arrivé ? Mais surtout comment cela va-t-il se finir ?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

J'étais en train de trier mes affaires, quand je découvris une boite. Je souris. Cette boîte était remplie de souvenirs. Des photos, des petits mots et des objets qui ont une grande importance pour moi. Le premier paquet que je sortis de cette boîte contenait des photos de moi et le reste de la bande.

Au lycée, Ino et moi étions très proches. Tout le monde le savait. Elle et moi, on était inséparables, on se disait tous nos petits secrets. En sortant les photos, je fus prise d'un fou rire :

Toutes les filles étaient colorées de peinture de différentes couleurs! Je me souviens, Ino avait donné une fête chez elle, une boum ! Et nous les filles, on s'était proposée pour décorer la pièce comme il se doit ! Les garçons, eux, s'occupaient du matériel ! Puis une fois finit la déco, ils nous avaient aspergeaient de peinture. Nous nous étions vengées à la fin de la soirée en aspergeant les garçons de champagne. C'était génial !

Je sortis une autre photo, moi, cette fois-ci en couple, toujours lors de cette soirée. Mon esprit vagabonda dans les souvenirs, et un sentiment de nostalgie me gagna :

A l'époque, j'étais avec Idate, un jeune brun fougueux, marrant. Un vrai excité, un peu comme Naruto et Kiba. C'est fou, je le revois encore me tendre la main pour m'inviter à danser ! J'avais les cheveux longs, j'étais légèrement maquillée et je portais une robe noire à dos nu. Quant à lui, il portait un jeans et un T-shirt blanc, il était beau, simple, sans confettis ! Blottie contre lui, on dansait sur un slow, je sentais son souffle au creux du mon cou et sa main qui caressait légèrement mon dos. A la fin de la soirée il me reconduisit chez moi, m'embrassa et pour le reste pas besoin de vous faire un dessin. C'était ma première fois et elle fut magique.

Mes pensées s'interrompirent par le fracas de mon colocataire et meilleur ami, je souris et me parlai à moi-même : « Sasu meurt de faim! »

- SAKU, T'ES LA ? JE MEURS DE FAIM MOI !

Mon sourire s'élargit, j'avais bien deviné, serais-je devenue médium ? Je me levai et m'empressai de le rejoindre. Laissant mes souvenirs juchaient sur le sol…

-Ben alors c'est aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?

Mon coloc adoré commençait à s'impatienter : son estomac criait famine ! Ce sont un des rares moments intimes où j'ai l'impression d'exister pour lui. Oui, il me regarde moi et non une de ces bimbos avec qui il s'envoie en l'air.

-C'est bientôt prêt !

- Mouais !

- Tu sais que tu es mignon avec ta mine boudeuse ?

Sasuke me dévisagea étonné. Je souris et lui servit son repas. Au moment où il prit son assiette, je lui murmurai à l'oreille :

- Je l'ai préparé avec amour !

Je lui fis un clin d'œil et m'assis en face de lui. Curieusement, il fixait son assiette :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sasu ?

- Rien ! Je me demande pourquoi tu étais de bonne humeur ?

- ah ? Ben... Parce que tu es là ! Et aussi parce que je veux te montrer une autre facette de moi !

- ah ? Comment ça ?

- Laisse tomber !

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Comment ai-je pu penser qu'il voudrait connaître celle qui sommeille en moi. »

Je m'apprêtais à quitter la pièce une nouvelle fois découragée et blessée, quand il me retint par le bras :

-Ne t'en vas pas

Sa voix était douce et sincère, mais je ne me retournai pas. Je voulais que ce soit lui qui fasse un pas pour une fois. Comme s'il lut dans mes pensées, il m'attira contre lui. Je me trouvais à présent dans ses bras. Le simple fait de sentir son corps contre le mien me fit frissonner. Rien, que de sentir sa main sur mon dos nu me fit mourir d'envie. Oui, j'avais envie de ce contact, envie de lui, envie de ce fruit défendu. Pendant tout ce temps, je m'étais contentée d'une relation amicale aujourd'hui je désirais plus. Mon cœur lui avait succombé au premier regard, mon corps n'attendait que ça ! Après tout, comment rester de marbre face à lui ?

-Sasu…

Son souffle au creux de mon cou me fit gémir. Je tentais tant bien que mal de me contrôler. Je tentais d'étouffer mon volcan qui grondait en moi. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait prise de mettre une robe à dos nu ? Je pouvais sentir ses caresses sur ma peau, je me sentais vertigineuse tellement je m'y sentais bien. Je relevai la tête pour croiser les yeux de mon partenaire, je plaquai ma main dans sa nuque pour la caresser et j'approchai mes lèvres des siennes :

-Sasu, je t'...

Le téléphone sonna à ce moment-là. Sasuke et moi mirent fin à notre étreinte. Et je partis à contre cœur répondre au téléphone :

-Allo ? Karin ?

-Bonsoir Sakura, Sasuke est là ?

-Sasu C'EST POUR TOI !

Je lui passai donc le combiné. C'est fou, j'avais froid depuis qu'on avait mis fin à notre étreinte. Je me frottai les bras comme pour me réchauffer. Tout à coup, je sentis quelque chose m'envelopper.

-Un gilet ?

- J'ai vu que tu avais froid !

- Merci ! Dis-je déçue.

Décidément, il n'y comprend rien. Ce n'est pas de ce satané gilet dont j'ai besoin, mais de lui, de sa chaleur.

-Sasu...

Mon brun avait les yeux plongés dans ses magazines de motos et autres. Je soupirai. Puis j'eue une idée. Je m'assis à ses côtés et allumai la télé. Justement, on passait une petite comédie sentimentale.

-Tu ne peux pas poser tes magazines une fois ?

-Mais...

-Sasuke, s'il te plait, une soirée juste toi et moi, pas de revues, pas de sorties, pas de bars, juste toi et moi

-D'accord

Au bout d'un moment, je sentis le bras de Sasuke autour mon cou. Je saisis l'opportunité de me blottir contre lui et j'y déposai ma tête sur son torse. J'entendais son cœur battre à vif allure.

- T'as peur de moi ?

- hein ?

- As-tu peur de ce qui pourrait se passer entre nous à ce moment précis ?

- Et qu'est-ce qui pourrait se passer ?

- A toi de me le dire ?

Nous nous défions du regard. Il venait s'allonger sur le canapé sur le dos, bras derrière la nuque et continuait me défier. Moi je m'étais tournée vers lui toujours assise, le bras sur le dossier du canapé, ma main soutenant ma tête, me donnant ainsi un air pensif. Je pourrais le contempler indéfiniment, tellement je l'aime. Il semblait non seulement me narguer du regard, mais aussi par la parole :

- Alors p'tite rose allez-vous enfin vous dévoiler ?

- Et pourquoi moi?

- La femme propose l'homme dispose

- Ha je vois !

- Que ressens-tu pour moi Sasuke Uchiwa?

Il se leva brusquement: - Je vais me coucher

Mais je le retins par le bras.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- C'est pourtant simple ! Peux-tu vivre sans moi ? Es tu heureux de ces non-dits ? Parce que moi je ne le suis pas !

- Ecoute Saku, tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, mais je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu attends

Je reçue un poignard en plein cœur. Il ne m'aimait pas comme je le voulais. Pourtant certains faits montraient le contraire. Alors pourquoi ? Je tentais de refouler mes larmes et lui demanda comme un supplice :

- Alors tue-moi !

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'aimer et si tu me demande ça, demande-moi d'arrêter de respirer ce serait pareille !

- Sakura...

- Aime-moi au grand jour ou tue-moi !

Il s'approcha de moi, il s'apprêtait à me gifler quand enfin il m'enlaça presque sauvagement et m'embrassa. Entre deux baisers langoureux et passionnés et il me murmura.

-Tu vas me rendre fou ! J'ai lutté pendant toutes ces années contre ce sentiment qui m'animait et toi en cinq minutes tu me fais perdre mon contrôle ! »

Les larmes aux yeux en le regardant droit dans les yeux je lui dis :

-Je t'aime, Sasuke

-Je t'aime, Sakura, Je suis fou de toi!"

…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

-Sakura? Saku, réveille-toi ! Hey, miss! Je peux me lever ? »

J'ouvris doucement les yeux. J'entendais un cœur battre, le sien ? Oui ! Je me trouvais, curieusement sur le canapé dans les bras de mon partenaire, ou plutôt ma tête reposée sur son torse. Surprise, je regardai autour moi. Tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve ? On dirait bien ! J'étais quelques peu déçue, mais aussi soulagée car je n'aurais pas voulu m'endormir après notre premier baiser. Sasuke me ramena à la réalité

- Bien dormi ?

- Heu...Oui, je crois !

- Ha lala, Saku, tu me supplies de passer la soirée avec toi autour d'un film et tu t'endors !

Je rougis. En effet, quelle gourde ! Les images de mon rêve me revinrent en mémoire. Je me sentais gênée et déçue qu'il n'en fût rien. Sasu souhaitait se libérer de moi, mais je ne bougeai pas d'un poil.

- Tu peux te pousser s'il te plait ? Tu commences à peser lourd ! Tu devrais faire un régime, tu sais ?

Encore sous le choc de mon rêve, je me poussai doucement sans relever sa remarque. Ce qu'il remarqua car Il me regarda étonné :

-Tu es sure que ça va ?

- Oui, oui ! Où vas-tu ?

Il semblait se préparer à partir.

- Je sors !

- Oui, j'ai remarqué ! Mais tu vas où ? Laisse-moi deviner, tu vas faire la tournée des bars.

La sonnerie retentit. J'entrepris d'aller ouvrir.

-Cela doit être les gars pensai-je à haute voix.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en y découvrant l'identité de mon visiteur :

-Karin ?!

-Bonjour Sakura, Sasuke est prêt ?

Il me fallut du temps pour réaliser sa question. Karin avec Sasuke? Sasuke sort avec Karin ? Ce n'est pas possible ! C'est quoi encore cette histoire ?

-Oui, je suis prêt !

Tellement que j'étais lasse, je n'avais même pas envie de protester devant le spectacle qui se dessiner devant moi : Karin qui aguichait Sasuke devant mes yeux!

-Sakura?

-Quoi ? Demandai-je sèchement

-Je sais ce que tu t'imagines et...

-Ecoute, vous faites ce que vous voulez, ce n'est pas mon problème. Ce que je vous demande, c'est d'arrêter de me prendre pour une idiote ! Alors si vous avez envie de roucouler ensemble, ayez au moins la décente de me prévenir à l'avance ! Bonne soirée !

Je leur tenais la porte signe qu'ils devaient s'en aller. J'entendis une bride de leur conversation dans le couloir :

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- J'en sais rien, ça fait une semaine qu'elle est comme ça !

- Sasu, merci d'avoir accepté

- Pas de quoi

Je fermai la porte lentement, le dos contre celle-ci, je fermai les yeux :

«Comment voulaient-ils que je réagisse ? Lui, il drague n'importe quelle femme. Ces temps-ci, il multiplie les sorties avec Karin ou Ayumi entre autre. Il ne voit même pas à quel point, je vais mal ! Je n'en peux plus, cela fait cinq ans que ça dure ! Cela fait cinq ans que je me nourris de faux espoirs ! Cinq ans ! Mais comment peut-il jouer avec moi comme ça, ne voit-il que j'en souffre ? Ce soir... »

Des larmes amères coulèrent sur mes joues, encore.

« Ce soir, je voulais l'avoir à moi, rien qu'à moi au moins une fois. Ce n'était pourtant pas trop demandé. J'aurais pu changer notre relation, en douceur bien sûr. Je ne désire que l'aimer au grand jour, sans avoir à me demander s'il va, lui aussi, me quitter du jour au lendemain. Si lui aussi, il compte me considérer comme son « yoyo », ou si lui au moins il m'aime.

Et enfin compte, c'est exactement le même schéma qui se dessine sous mes yeux. La même douleur au cœur, encore, la même dépendance, encore. Je ne parviens pas à me défaire de lui. Je n'arrive pas à lui dire « ça suffit ! Je suis fatiguée ! » Encore une fois, je donne son amour sans limite et bien sûr je me retrouve une nouvelle fois le cœur brisé, en train de pleurer… Non ! Non, je ne peux pas continuer comme ça ! Je ne veux pas revivre ça. Il faut que je prenne du recul sinon je risque devenir folle ! Je voudrais me confier, extérioriser ma peine, mais qui appeler pour me consoler et qui pourrait bien me comprendre mieux que quiconque ? La seule qui me connaît le mieux, c'est elle ! »

Après plusieurs hésitations, je me décidai finalement de la contacter.

- Allo, Ino?

- Ha ! Sakura, comment vas-tu?

- Mal. C'est pour ça que je t'appelle ! Tu peux me rendre un service ?

- Tout ce que tu veux !

Je lui expliquai donc ce que j'attendis d'elle, elle acquiesça et raccrocha. J'allai préparer quelques affaires dans un sac et quittai l'appartement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Voilà trois jours que j'avais quitté l'appartement. Et je ressentis un manque d'oxygène face à ce constat : Sasuke me manquait ! Il était ma drogue, ma bouée de sauvetage. J'avais mal d'imaginer ma vie sans lui, sans ses mots de réconfort, sans « nous », tout simplement…

Bien sur, il n'y a pas de nous, au sens du couple à proprement parlé : je ne suis que sa colocataire et rien de plus. Je sentis mon cœur se serrait à cette pensée. Je ne suis que sa colocataire… Je secouai la tête en signe de désapprobation.

Il y a un autre nous, celui d'une complicité sans faille et d'un duo de choc. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander si Sasuke pensait à moi, s'il s'inquiétait pour moi. Je sentis une boule se formait dans ma gorge en y pensant. Bien sur que non, pourquoi penserait-il à moi ? Il est bien trop occupé avec cette Karin ou même une autre de ces femmes qui a réussi à obtenir ses faveurs. Instinctivement, ma mâchoire se contracta et mes poings se serrèrent, je devais résister à l'envie de pleurer, il le fallait !

Je m'arrêtai devant le grand miroir et me dévisageai pendant un long moment. Qui suis-je ? Comment me voit-on ? Suis-je si quelconque pour être encore célibataire à 25 ans ?

Il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il me trouvait belle. Il m'a toujours comparé à un garçon manqué. En regardant de plus prés, je me trouve pas si laide que ça : j'adore mon regard émeraude, j'ai des cheveux roses claires, cheveux courts, des sourcils fins, un nez fin, des lèvres bien dessinées, alors quel est le problème.

Ino, Karin, Hinata, Temari, Tenten, mes amies, des femmes qui avaient eu le droit à ce que Sasuke leur fasse la cour, un moment donné. J'étais jalouse de mes meilleures amies, pff pathétique.

De rage, je balançai le vase qui se tenait sur la commode contre le miroir, je m'effondrai à genoux en criant et pleurant. Je sentais les larmes me brûler les yeux pour ruisseler le long de mes joues :

-Je te déteste Uchiwa! Regarde ce que tu as fait de moi, REGARDE ! Comment as-tu pu me faire espérer? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que le destin te foute sur mon chemin ? Pourquoi Karin? Pourquoi toutes les autres femmes et pas moi ?

- Sakura?

Je n'avais pas remarqué la présence d'Ino jusqu'alors. Je baissai la tête, je ne voulais pas croiser son regard, j'avais honte, j'avais mal. Je pris conscience du vase que j'avais brisé en voyant les débris de porcelaine sur le sol. Je me maudissais à cet instant. Je me précipitai dessus pour les recoller. Je n'arrêtai pas d'assembler les pièces les unes sur les autres, mais rien à faire !

- Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ? Pourquoi ?

J'étais paniquée, mes mains tremblaient, mes larmes redoublèrent, ce vase commençait à m'agaçait sérieusement

- Je vais le réparer, Ino. Je vais le réparer… Et merde !

Ino m'arrêta d'un geste, mais je ne l'écoutais déjà plus, tout ce qui comptait pour moi fut ce foutu vase. Elle tenta de m'arrêter en me saisissant par le bras, geste que je repoussai violement. Je vis Ino basculer en arrière, manquant de se cogner la tête contre le coin de la commode et là j'eus juste le réflexe l'attirer contre moi avant l'inévitable.

Après quelques secondes de silence, je lui demandai inquiète, mais surtout coupable :

- Ca va ?

- Je crois… Merci…

- Je suis désolée ! Murmurai-je.

Ma voix se brisa et ma gorge me fit souffrir.

- Je sais ! Tu l'aimes (je secouai négativement, je ne voulais pas entendre ces mots) Si tu l'aimes et cet idiot te poignarde dans le dos ! (Je me bouchai les oreilles et me berçai d'avant en arrière) Sakura, regarde-moi (elle m'obligea à la regarder dans les yeux d'une main ferme elle me tenait par le menton) Tu es belle, tu m'entends, tu es belle, physiquement et intérieurement ! (je baissai les yeux) Tu es belle et je t'aime ! Je ne suis pas un homme et encore moins Sasuke, mais je te le dis ! Et si cet imbécile est incapable de te le dire, moi je n'ai pas peur de le dire !

- Je t'aime aussi Ino, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi !

Elle resserra son étreinte sur moi et sans savoir pourquoi je commençai à pleurer à ne plus pouvoir m'arrêter.

Quelques jours plus tard :

Nous prenions le petit déjeuné avec Ino, Kiba était au travail. Ino me montra un carton d'invitation pour la soirée des anciens qui aurait lieu au lycée dans un mois et demi. Elle semblait enthousiasme à l'idée d'y aller. Je fis tourner la cuillère dans mon café, les yeux rivés dans la tasse. Aller à cette soirée ne m'enchantait pas, ça me déprimait pour dire vrai.

- Il faut absolument que tu viennes…

- Je ne sais pas si je suis prête à l'affronter…

- Sakura…

Flash back :

Le lendemain, j'étais adossée contre un arbre. Je portais un jeans et un tee-shirt et je réfléchissais à la soirée de la veille, je ne l'avais pas vu depuis, enfin si… Mais il semblait occupé avec Kin. Kin, aucun homme ne lui résistait et il avait toujours eu des sentiments pour elle. Soudain, j'entendis des pas, j'ai relevai la tête et là mon cœur se mit affolé.

- Hey !

- Hey !

Il vint s'asseoir prés de moi. Il semblait chercher ses mots. Cela me fit sourire, c'était moi qui d'habitude ne savais comment s'exprimer.

- Pour hier soir, je voulais te dire…

- Que tu regrettais ?

- Sakura…

Je me levai, je n'avais pas la force d'en entendre plus.

- Ecoute, je comprends je ne suis pas de ces filles qui t'attirent, je ne suis pas celle qu'il te faut… C'est évident

- Tu ne me laisses pas en placer une ! Je voulais te dire que je ne regrettais rien

Hein ? Quoi ? Il ne regrettait rien ? Il m'a embrassé, on a couché ensemble et il ne le regrette pas? Attends, minute! Je suis sure d'avoir mal compris…

- Comment ça ? Enfin je veux dire, sois plus clair

- Le baiser, la nuit, je ne regrette pas. Mais, je ne pense pas être celui qu'il te faut, tu es mon amie et…

Je le vis regarder en direction de Kin et là, mon cœur s'arrêta.

- Et tu es toujours amoureux d'elle

- Je suis désolé

- Pas autant que moi

Je m'en allai sans le laisser ajouter un mot de plus.

FIN DU FLASH

- Il s'est marié avec elle et ils ont un enfant, alors pourquoi revenir dessus ?

- Sakura, écoute, c'était un con et il t'a plaqué pour cette pimbêche, alors que tu…

- Stop ! Je ne veux pas en entendre plus !

Je quittai la cuisine et sortit de chez elle pour une petite balade en solitaire. Je ne voulais plus en entendre parler. Finalement, sentimentalement je n'ai jamais eu de chance : à chaque fois, d'autres filles me faisaient de l'ombre. Les hommes ne devaient jamais vraiment m'aimer pour se tourner vers elles.

Comme j'enviais ces femmes qu'on croise dans la rue. Elles, elles savaient susciter l'intérêt d'un homme, elles savaient allumer leurs regards de désirs. Et moi ? Je vais finir ma vie seule ! Je ne suis pas séduisante, je ne suis pas riche, je… J'avais l'impression sentir la présence de Sasuke non loin de là. Mon cœur s'accéléra, était-ce mon imagination qui me jouait des tours ? Je me retournai, mais rien. Enfin…

Je ne voulais ni le voir et encore moins de le voir se pavaner devant chaque paire de seins qui passaient sous son nez, alors que ça faisait des lustres que je vivais sous son toit et qu'il n'avait toujours rien tenté de concret, toujours à fuir : un pas en avant et trois en arrière ! Je savais bien que je ne le laissais pas indifférent, mais… Rien à faire, il me rejetait quand j'osais un geste. Il connaissait mes sentiments en son égard, il lui suffisait de faire un geste, mais soit il ne bougeait pas, soit il faisait celui qui avait tout oublié deux minutes plus tard !

J'avançai, décidée à ne pas l'affronter, mais l'envie de me retourner fut plus forte et là je le vis rejoint par Karin. Il semblait s'amuser sans moi. Je me retournai, refoulant ma rancœur, ma jalousie. Je restai quelques seconde à fixer une robe dans la vitrine d'en face. Une belle robe d'ailleurs, noire à bretelle, arrivant à la mi-cuisse, un décolleté en V. Je m'apprêtai à partir quand je sentis une main, celle de Sasuke, me retenir, je me dégageai brusquement de ce contact :

- Saku chérie… D'une voix que je ne me connaissais pas

- Fous-moi la paix, Uchiwa. Va retrouver ta poupée gonflable !

J'avançai et je l'entendis me crier :

- Tu pourrais arrêter avec tes crises de jalousie et m'expliquer ce qui ce se passe !

C'en était trop, il était vraiment naïf ou aveugle ! Je me retournai et sans m'en rendre compte, ma main gauche claqua violement son visage, je sentais mes larmes venir. Je me mis à hurler :

- Moi te faire une crise de jalousie, mais c'est que tu aimes bien les provoquer mes crises de jalousies, crétin ! Tu veux savoir ce qui se passe, hein ? Je vais te le dire ce qu'il y a ! Il y a que j'en ai marre de toi, je ne te supporte plus ! J'en ai marre de te voir jouer les indifférents, alors que je sais pertinemment que tu es attiré par moi : je le devine à ton regard, je le sens à tes gestes, je le décode à tes sous-entendus ! Bon sang Sasuke, je t'aime, je suis amoureuse de toi, alors qu'attends-tu de moi à la fin ? Hein, dis-moi ?

Je parlais et agissais, sans m'en rendre compte. Je me mis violement à le pousser en arrière tout en avançant vers lui, tandis que mes larmes coulaient librement

- Tu sais très que notre relation est celle de deux amis rien d'autre. Combien de fois, dois-je te le dire pour que tu comprennes ? Je ne suis pas ton centre du monde, alors arrête de faire de moi ton obsession, je ne suis pas à ta possession !

Mon être tout entier trembla d'une rage sans nom. Je tentai tant bien que mal d'encaisser son énième poignard. J'éprouvai une envie lui me défouler sur lui, une envie de lui faire ravaler chacune paroles. Ses mots firent échos dans ma tête. Comment osait-il ? De quel droit ? Je suis sa confidente, sa colocataire, son amie alors de quel droit me parlait-il comme si j'étais une insignifiante bonne femme pour lui ? Mais peut-être que c'était le cas pour lui ? - Sakura… (Il tenta de me toucher le visage, mais j'esquivai son geste) Je ne voulais pas être dégueulasse, juste être réaliste, je ne veux pas te blesser, juste ouvrir les yeux pour ne pas déraper !

Ce qu'il pouvait me gonfler avec ses phrases ô combien troublantes.

- Je n'ai plus rien à perdre, Sasuke. Tu m'as enlevée ma confiance en moi, tu m'as rabaissée, humiliée pendant tout ce temps. Tu m'as fait espéré, j'ai versé toute mes larmes de mon corps pour toi, alors crois-moi, plus rien m'atteint venant de toi !

Il me fuyait du regard. Trop honteux, sans doute de contempler son œuvre.

- Voyez-vous cela (rire ironique) notre dom juan fuit le regard d'une femme! Oh mais attendez, il peut draguer et coucher avec toutes les femmes qu'il croise, mais moi il ne me veut pas. C'est vrai, suis-je bête je ne suis qu'un garçon manqué, que l'amie… (Voix étranglée) je ne suis rien d'autres (dans un souffle). Et pourtant…

Acculé contre le mur dans une étroite ruelle, je vis son regard ténébreux s'agrandir de surprise, avant de se détourner de mes yeux. Furieuse, je l'obligeai à me regarder. Je n'en avais pas fini, il allait m'entendre et constater de ses propres les dégâts que son jeu m'a causés :

- Je t'interdis de regarder ailleurs quand je te parle Uchiwa

- Sakura écoute…

- La ferme ! Laisse-moi tranquille

Je reculai de trois pas, le fixant dans les yeux. Intérieurement, je tremblai, mon cœur cognait dans ma poitrine, une voix intérieure me cria : « ne pas lui montrer que tu doutes, qu'il t'intimide ! ».

Un silence s'en suivit. Nos regards s'accrochèrent. Malgré ma rage contre lui, j'adorais me perdre dans ses yeux si sombres, si beaux et si tristes pourtant. Je m'étais longtemps demandé quelle pouvait être cette tristesse. Je voulais connaître ses blessures de guerres, afin de les panser. Je voulais connaître les tourments de son âme pour l'apaiser. Je posai ma main sur sa joue, mais la retira aussitôt comme si je m'y étais brûlée. Je baissai mon regard et commença à partir. Il me saisit violement le poignet et le serra. Son regard s'était assombri. Je pris peur. Mon cœur cogna si fort dans ma poitrine.

- Sasuke… Murmurai-je.

- Ne joue pas avec le feu Sakura, tu pourrais le regretter

Mon cœur se déchira. Il me menaçait. Dans son regard, je pouvais voir une lueur qui me fit peur.

Avant que j'aie eu le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit, il était déjà parti. Je le regardai s'éloigner. Je m'écroulai à genoux sur le goudron, mon poing frappa le sol de rage, pleurant encore.

Je baissai ma tête, fixant le sol, je pouvais voir mes larmes marqué leurs empreintes. D'un geste brusque, je passai mes mains au visage pour les sécher, mais en vain. Mon corps demeurait crispé et je pouvais entendre mon cœur cogné de manière disproportionné. J'inspirai lentement et expirai, afin de me calmer.

Inspire

Je n'aurais jamais dû me mettre à nu devant lui, livrer mes sentiments, une grosse erreur car plus rien, non plus rien ne sera pareil.

Expire

Je me sentais mal, en colère, blessée, si vulnérable. Et puis…

Inspire

Il ne pouvait être plus blessant, plus clair « Je ne suis pas ton centre du monde, alors arrête de faire de moi ton obsession, je ne suis pas à ta possession ! »

Expire

Et son regard, jamais il ne m'avait regardé avec autant de mépris dans les yeux...

Inspire

Je me relevai péniblement.

Expire

- Oh mon dieu...

Furent les seuls mots qui sortir de ma bouche, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscient


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

-Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle croit ?

Sasuke entra dans le restaurant, visiblement remonté. La porte d'entrée claqua à en faire fuir les clients qui s'y trouvaient. Il s'assit au comptoir tout en continuant son monologue :

- Et en plus de ça, elle revient à la charge, l'idiote ! «Sasuke, je t'aime, je suis amoureuse de toi » Imita-t-il méchamment

Naruto fut surprise de la voir ainsi, tandis que Choji s'arrêta brusquement d'essuyer son assiette le regardant à son tour.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as l'étalon ? Je croyais que tu appréciais qu'une femme te dise qu'elle est folle de toi ? Demanda Naruto en plaisantant.

- Toutes sauf une…

Il avait le regard perdu, de là où il se trouvait, il observait les passants aller et venir à travers la vitre. Sa mâchoire refusa de se desserrer et il perçut un tremblement en détaillant l'une de ses mains. Il soupira, avant de faire face à ses deux amis.

- On peut savoir c'est qui ? Demanda curieux Naruto, tout en lui servant son café.

- Mon idiote de coloc! Siffla-t-il entre ses dents, après avoir bu, d'une traite, le liquide brûlant.

Naruto n'en crut pas ses oreilles, non pas que Sakura se soit déclarée, cela serait arrivé un jour ou l'autre, mais ce qui surprit le blondinet fut la réaction de son ami.

- Sas'key c'est de Saku que tu parles ! Fit Naruto choqué par la froideur de Sasuke.

Il baissa les yeux :

«Tu sais très que notre relation est celle de deux amis rien d'autre»

Le regard de la jeune femme lui revint en mémoire. Ce qu'elle pouvait l'énerver à être aussi touchée par de simples paroles. Non, il n'avait aucun remord, il avait remis les choses à leur place. Et quelle prestation digne de ce nom

« Je ne suis pas ton centre du monde, alors arrête de faire de moi ton obsession, je ne suis pas à ta possession ! »

Il se souvint avoir vu la jeune femme se figer, baisser la tête. Ses mots avaient eu leur impact sur elle. Tant mieux, elle se tiendrait à distance cette fois et agirait comme il se devait, c'est-à-dire en simple amie voire simple connaissance rien de plus. Ainsi, elle se conformerait à ce qu'il voulait d'elle.

- Et après ? Lui demanda-t-il peu affecté.

- Dites-moi je rêve

Le blondinet fit le tour du comptoir et se plaça devant le brun et s'apprêta à le cogner pour son insolence, mais Sasuke para le coup, il lui sourit d'un air moqueur avant de dire d'une voix moqueuse :

- Tu es gentil, mais tu vas te faire mal ce serait dommage ! (d'une voix dure, il claqua) Si elle vient pleurer ici, envoie la promener !

Naruto eut du mal à reconnaître le brun. Bien sur, il avait toujours été dur à propos de Sakura mais pas à ce point-là. Choji, de son côté, fut lui aussi frappé par la froideur de son ami envers leur amie, aussi se risqua-t-il à demandé

-Enfin… qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Sasuke se leva d'un bond, saisit Choji par le col, celui-ci se laissant faire, trop surpris par l'attitude excessive de son ami.

- Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai, tête de poulpe ? (il eut un rire ironique) Il y a que ma colocataire quitte la maison sans rien dire et que quand je la retrouve je m'en prends plein la tronche !

Il relâcha sa proie et continua à parler, plutôt à crier, tout en arpentant le sol. Les clients le regardant bizarrement, prirent peur devant le regard meurtrier du beau brun:

- Le pire c'est qu'elle me dit qu'elle m'aime alors qu'elle sait que ça n'ira pas plus loin entre nous! Comment ose-t-elle me dire ça ? Elle n'a donc aucun respect pour moi ? C'est un préjudice moral !

Il s'assit à une table à côté d'un client en face duquel se trouvait une jeune femme. Il passa son bras autour de l'épaule du client et demanda en pointant un doigt accusateur sur la jeune femme :

- C'est ta copine ?

- Non…, Monsieur, c'est une amie…

- Très bien ! Comment tu réagirais si elle te disait qu'elle t'aime ?

La jeune femme baissa les yeux visiblement gênée. Le jeune homme, mal à l'aise bredouilla, un peu confus

- Ben, je serai flatté !

- Tu n'as pas compris, mon vieux ! Je t'ai demandé comment tu réagirais si elle te disait qu'elle t'aime, qu'elle est amoureuse de toi !

- Oui, je serai flatté !

Il regarda ce type sans comprendre, comme si sa réponse était scandaleuse. Ce dernier prit le brun pour un fou, d'ailleurs son impression se confirma. Sasuke se mit à hurler en se levant, fusillant le couple du regard

- Ce n'est pas flatteur, ce genre de déclaration surtout quand on aime que les choses restent à leur place. C'est un manque respect, un préjudice moral, une atteinte à l'intégrité de MA personne !

Naruto le regarda comme si il avait été frappé par la foudre. Il ressentit le besoin de s'asseoir et demanda incrédule

- Pardon ? Aucun respect pour toi ? Préjudice moral ?

- En me disant qu'elle m'aime ! Elle ne me l'a jamais dit en vingt cinq ans d'amitié et six de colocation, alors pourquoi maintenant ?

- Attends, Sasuke, Sakura te manque de respect parce qu'elle te dit « Je t'aime », c'est ça ? (il acquiesça) Tu es grave, toi ! Il faut te faire soigner !

- Voyez-vous ça encore une fois, c'est de ma faute, hein, Naruto? Bien sur, je fais pleurer la pauvre Sakura, c'est de ma faute ! Mon dieu, arrêtez-moi !

Il joignit ses poignets comme si on allait lui mettre des menottes. Naruto serra les dents, il avait envie de lui faire avaler sa méchanceté.

Sentant que la situation allait dégénérer, Choji intervient

- Maintenant explique-toi, Sasuke.

- Que veux-tu que je te répondre ?

- Tu adores cette femme, Sakura! Elle a toujours été là pour toi, avec toi! Vous avez partagé joies et peines. Tu l'as vu rire, pleurer pendant toutes ces années! Tu as toujours su qu'elle t'aimait, ça ne t'a jamais empêché de vivre à ce que je sache ! Et aujourd'hui tu parles d'elle comme si elle n'était rien à tes yeux !

Le nettoyeur se leva, déposa un billet et se dirigea vers la sortie :

- Garde la monnaie

- Tu vas la perdre, Sasuke

Sasuke se figea un instant, la main sur la poignet de la porte puis quitta la pièce en saluant son ami de la main, sans même se retourner. Il fit quelques pas, les mains dans les poches, souriant aux femmes qu'il croisait de temps à autre. Il n'était pas d'humeur à les harceler. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre qu'il ne lui donnerait rien de plus que des illusions, comme elle le disait si bien? Ils n'avaient rien à faire ensemble, ni maintenant, ni jamais. Il soupira.

- Sakura…

La scène de la matinée lui revint en mémoire. Arrivé au parc, il marcha jusqu'à trouver un banc en retrait, sous l'ombre d'un arbre. Il observa les enfants jouer. Il faisait beau et il fut attiré par le gazouillement des moineaux qui picoraient à quelques pas de lui. Il sourit tendrement, ce tableau respirait l'innocence, la pureté, la fragilité et l'insouciance. Tout comme l'était un ange… Le sourire du brun s'effaça aussitôt, pour laisser place à un air coupable. Il avait mit un point d'honneur à ce que leur relation reste et demeure telle qu'elle. Elle et lui, ensemble ? Il y en avait qui croyait au père Noël, ma foi !

« Bon sang Sasuke, je t'aime, je suis amoureuse de toi, alors qu'attends-tu de moi à la fin ? Hein, dis-moi ? »

Rien. Il n'attendait rien d'elle. Enfin, sauf… Il serra les poings, baissant la tête, il murmura :

- Garde tes je t'aime pour un autre !

Il demeura là, pendant un long moment à écouter les moineaux gazouiller et regarder les enfants jouer.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, fin de journée, il retrouva l'appartement toujours aussi vide. Son regard voyagea dans chaque recoin, s'attardant de temps à autre sur des détailles. Il monta à l'étage et s'arrêta devant la chambre de Sakura où il entrouvrit la porte. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. Quand il était rentré de sa sortie avec Karin, une semaine auparavant, il était rentré dans cette même pièce pour y trouver un lit vide où seul un mot l'attendait. « Je prends mes distances, je suis chez Ino, si besoin… Sakura»

Il n'avait pas compris son départ soudain, pas plus que cette scène qu'elle lui avait faite ce matin. Il secoua la tête, signe d'incompréhension totale. Pour lui, il était clair que Sakura se permettait trop de choses vis-à-vis de lui. Et cela, le brun n'appréciait pas. Bon sang, ils n'étaient pas ensemble! Il ne lui avait rien demandé et n'avait rien fait pour que la jeune femme s'emporte ainsi.

Il referma la porte en silence. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, referma derrière lui, enleva son T-shirt noir, desserra sa ceinture, ouvrit son pantalon, le retira et fit de même avec son caleçon. Il croisa son reflet dans le miroir, sans raison apparente, il frissonna. Il eut une sensation de froid. Il rentra dans la cabine de douche et actionna l'eau à température chaude. Il n'arrivait pas à se détendre, tous ces muscles étaient contractés. Il fit tomber sa tête en avant et amplifia la température, il soupira d'aise. Il resta ainsi, sous l'eau, quelques minutes, avant de se savonner le corps, se rincer et de ressortir de la douche. Il enroula une serviette autour de sa taille, s'arrêta devant le lavabo et commença son brossage, il s'arrêta en croisant la montre que lui avait offerte Sakura

« Tu vas la perdre, Sasuke! »

Sakura lui avait toujours tout pardonné, pourquoi cela changerait-il ? Non, il ne la perdrait pas, elle était toujours revenue vers lui. Sakura dépendait affectivement de lui, il le savait et elle le savait. Elle était accrochée à lui, donc il n'avait rien à craindre. Il lui suffisait d'attendre, tout simplement… Elle reviendrait. Il lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs et si elle était encore là c'est que la situation lui convenait, malgré ses dires. Il se figea, mais se reprit. Il continua son brossage comme si de rien était, se rinça la bouche, la brosse à dent et quitta la pièce en éteignant la lumière.

Sasuke Uchiwa était un homme séduisant, il en avait pleinement conscient et il en jouait souvent. Il savait que les femmes tombées facilement sous son charme, il trouvait cela flatteur. D'un autre côté, il avait besoin de plaire, de séduire pour exister, c'était vital. Contrairement aux apparences, la solitude lui faisait peur. C'était un homme taciturne mais qui aimait la vie. Il n'était pas fait pour une vie calme et paisible avec une femme et des enfants. Son truc à lui c'était l'action.

Les femmes qui défilaient dans sa vie représentaient à ses yeux un ticket pour quelques heures de plénitude, un ticket pour oublier ses tourments, un ticket qui montrait qu'il était encore en vie et qu'il était libre. Ainsi, même si elles n'étaient que de passage, il les respectait, il les honorait et parce qu'elles se donnaient entièrement à lui et qu'elles faisaient tout pour satisfaire son plaisir, il veillait toujours à satisfaire le leur. Oh bien sur, il les avait aimé, mais l'amour lui était inaccessible voire inconnu. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que l'amour pour un homme comme lui ? Et pourquoi se laisserait-il aller à ce genre de futilité ? L'amour condamnait les êtres les uns aux autres, les aveuglait et les tuait à petits feux. L'amour privait l'homme de sa liberté, de sa raison et de sa force. L'amour ne pouvait être qu'une faiblesse pour un homme comme Sasuke.

Ce soir, Sasuke Uchiwa était un homme libre, libre de toutes envies, libre de toutes faims aussi animales soient-elles. Il n'y aura pas de furie pour l'empêcher de draguer. Il sourit. Que c'était bon d'être un homme libre. Il s'arrêta dans un cabaret. Il était seul, ses amis étaient avec leur moitié. Eux ils pouvaient se le permettre, ils n'étaient pas comme lui.

Dans ce bar, de superbes créatures, légèrement vêtues, dansaient pour le plaisir de leurs clients. Il regarda la strip-teaseuse dévoiler ses charmes au rythme de la musique de fond. Une serveuse s'arrêta à sa table, lui offrit son plus beau sourire et déposa le verre de whisky sur la table.

- Bonne soirée, monsieur !

Il la détailla du coin de l'œil. Blonde, grande, mince, robe ultra courte en soie, laissant entrevoir un soutif de couleur rose. Elle bascula ses cheveux longs derrière ses oreilles et lui fit un sourire charmeur. Et lui, il eut un sourire séducteur apparut sur ses lèvres :

- Ma soirée ne fait que commencer, ma jolie!

La serveuse se sentit rougir. Cet homme était vraiment charismatique. Il ne portait pas d'alliance, tant mieux. Elle ne voulait pas briser un ménage.

Oui, la nuit ne faisait que commencer. Et il comptait bien en profiter. Rien ni personne ne l'arrêterait, pas même Sakura.

Plus tard, il rentra chez lui, accompagné par une femme. Entrés dans l'appartement, ils s'embrassèrent, à perdre haleine. L'impatience, la faim et la fièvre grimpèrent. La jeune femme débarrassa le nettoyeur de sa veste qui s'échoua sur le sol, suivi du T-shirt tandis qu'il s'attaquait à son cou.

« Bon sang Sasuke, je t'aime… »

La fermeture de la robe céda, la robe forma une flaque sur le sol, la jeune était à présent en sous-vêtement devant le regard ardent de Sasuke. Une des mains de l'homme fit glisser lentement la bretelle du soutien gorge, tandis qu'il embrassait cette épaule dénudée. La jeune noua ses bras autour du cou du brun et ses jambes autour de sa taille, tout en poussant des gémissements de plaisirs, alors que l'une des mains dégrafa le soutien gorge.

« … je suis amoureuse de toi »

Après avoir monté les escaliers, il l'allongea sur son lit, elle l'attira à elle en le prenant par la ceinture, qu'elle ouvrit d'ailleurs, avant de faire céder le bouton du pantalon. Elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres, sur le torse, tandis que de ses fines mains, elle caressait le dos musclé du nettoyeur, avant de s'intéresser à son fessier. Les gestes de Sasuke se firent plus impatients, tandis qu'il explorait le corps féminin complètement offert et que son aventure d'un soir gémissait sous ses mains expertes de caresses. Tout en embrassant et faisant danser sa langue sur chaque parcelle de peau, l'une des mains masculine ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet pour en sortir une boîte de préservatifs.

« … alors qu'attends-tu de moi à la fin ? Hein, dis-moi ? »

Ce soir-là, il avait été un homme libre, sans attaches et sans remords. Ce soir-là, il coucha avec cette femme, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi vivant… Jusqu'au réveil.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Je me réveillai avec une sensation étrange de vide en moi. D'ailleurs mon esprit s'interdisait de réfléchir, encore moins de penser. Il ne fallait pas que je pense sinon ma première pensée serait pour… Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Oui, je savais son nom, mais je voulais oublier des traits de son visage jusqu'aux lettres de son prénom. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Non, je ne devais pas penser à lui, surtout pas.

Sasuke Uchiwa…

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir réagi de la sorte ? Je me levai. Je ne portais qu'une nuisette qu'Ino m'avait prêtée. Il faudrait peut-être que je retourne à l'appartement, je ne voudrais abuser de l'hospitalité de mes amis. Je secouai la tête, signe d'incompréhension totale. Je n'arrivai pas à me suivre : un coup, je ne voulais plus le voir et la fois suivante, je suis prête à revenir à l'appartement.

Pathétique, ma pauvre !

Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Je m'observai quelques secondes dans le miroir. Quelque chose avait changé dans mon regard, mais quoi? Je n'arrivai pas à mettre le doigt dessus. C'est curieux comme sensation, d'avoir l'impression de tout faire par automatisme, d'avoir l'impression d'avoir quitté son corps.

Je retirai la nuisette en la faisant glisser le long de mon corps, formant ainsi une flaque de soie sur le sol. J'entrai dans la cabine de douche, actionnai l'eau à température froide pour me réveiller. Je me savonnai énergiquement le corps, fit mousser mes cheveux et je me rinçai rapidement. J'avais décidé de ne pas me laisser abattre. J'avais eu une vie avant Sasuke, j'aurais une vie après lui.

Notre entrefaite me revint en mémoire. J'avais honte, honte de m'être livrée, honte m'être emportée. Pourquoi lui ai-je dit que je l'aimais ? Je me surpris à vouloir ne plus jamais le croiser.

J'enfilai mes sous-vêtements, un slip et un soutien-gorge de couleur ambre, puis mon jeans et T-shirt à manches longues couleur rouge. Je passai mes mains dans mes cheveux que j'ébouriffai énergiquement. Je me brossai les dents et regagna la chambre d'amis pour y récupérer mon sac à main. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine, fis la bise à Kiba puis Ino qui prenait leur petit déjeuné :

- Ca va mieux ?

- Comme tu vois!

- Tu ne manges pas?

- Non, merci ! J'ai l'estomac noué !

- Sakura, écoute… Tu m'as fait une sacrée peur hier en perdant connaissance dans la rue ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Je me figeai en me servant un verre d'eau, je baissai la tête, mais ne répondis pas. Ino se leva de sa chaise et vint à mes côtés :

- Sasuke ?

- Oui ! (je lançai un soupir de déception) Je l'ai vu faire comme si de rien était… Encore et une fois de trop… (Je me mis dos contre le levier, regardant devant moi) Depuis le mariage de Tenten, j'avais espéré qu'il admettrait une bonne fois pour toutes qu'il puisse avoir des sentiments pour moi, tu parles ! J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est de joué de moi pendant tout ce temps ! Il ne m'aime pas visiblement, et peut-être que moi aussi, je ne l'aime pas assez finalement.

-Non Saku il…

-Oublie Kiba. Ces derniers temps, il se faisait plus distant, moins présent… Il passait son temps à sortir avec Karin ou une autre, il me trouvait des excuses pour ses absences et moi, j'avais besoin de lui, mais je croyais en ses excuses… Je ne voulais pas me disputer avec lui pour ça… Il a le droit de vivre sa vie, donc je ne disais rien… Seulement, le jour de mon anniversaire, il m'a délaissée, alors qu'on s'était promis de toujours fêter nos anniversaires ensemble… Mais bon, il est libre… Et je ne suis que sa colocataire, et il n'est qu'un ami dont seule une promesse le lie à moi, rien de plus…

Ma voix se brisa, ma gorge me fit un mal. Je tentais de ne pas pleurer. Mes yeux me piquèrent et des larmes ne tardèrent pas à venir. Je les essuyais d'un geste de colère. Si je pouvais m'arrêter de pleurer comme une gamine, quand il s'agit de lui. Il y a une semaine, je venais de fêter mes vingt cinq ans, c'était pour cela que j'avais insisté pour passer la soirée avec lui, c'est pour cela que j'ai quitté l'appartement quand j'ai vu qu'il préféré passer sa soirée avec une autre, le jour de mon anniversaire.

- Il passait son temps à me dire des trucs du genre : « on ne sera pas toujours là l'un pour l'autre » ou « un jour tu feras ta vie et moi la mienne », « il faut que tu commences à vivre sans moi », comme si je devais m'en aller, comme si il n'avait plus besoin de moi, comme si tout allait s'arrêter… Aujourd'hui, est-on encore quelque chose l'un pour l'autre ? C'est sûrement mieux ainsi. Sasuke m'a toujours fait sentir que je n'avais pas ma place à ses côtés. C'est un homme qui plait à n'importe quelle femme, un homme qui dès que je fais un geste ou dit quelque chose, prend la fuite, un homme qui ne m'aimera jamais comme je l'aime, c'est un homme qui est rongé par son passé et qui à peur d'aller de l'avant et souffrir à nouveau.

Je soupirai, à ce constat. Finalement, j'ai aussi mes petites sécurités. Le voir me fuir, m'arrangeait, quelque part !

-Saku…

Je fouillai mon sac et sortit mon portable. J'allumai mon portable et découvris avec une certaine peur, un SMS de Sasuke. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je sentais qu'en lisant ce message, ma relation avec lui arrivait à la croisée des chemins. Mon pouce resta sur le bouton sans appuyer, pendant une minute. Kiba me demanda inquiet :

-Saku?

Je lui fis un sourire pour les rassurer et inspirai profondément avant d'appuyer sur le bouton :

« Je n'ai VRAIMENT pas apprécié ta façon de me parler hier, pas plus que ton attitude. Tu as tendance à oublier que je ne suis pas à ta propriété et à ta disposition. De plus, j'ai décidé de limiter nos rencontres puisque tu es toujours accrochée à moi. Si tu espères plus venant de moi, sors de ma vie! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi! »

Le coup de grâce ! Mes jambes tremblèrent. Je me glissai le long du radiateur, ramenant mes jambes à ma poitrine, tenant le portable dans ma main droite. Il était vraiment odieux, cinq ans c'était rien pour lui? Voir sa réaction me peinait, mais pas parce que je ne pouvais pas l'accepter, mais parce qu'il me semblait que notre soi-disant amitié ne s'en remettrait pas. Je continuai néanmoins la lecture du SMS, qui soit dit en passant était suivi, d'un autre.

« Je refuse d'être le seul à m'en prendre plein la tronche, d'être celui à blâmer! Je tiens à préciser que je t'ai jamais dit je t'aime, donc je suis sincère quand je te dis que tu n'es rien pour moi. En cinq ans, tu n'as rien dis, alors pourquoi maintenant ? Je te l'ai déjà dit : NOUS SOMMES QU'AMIS! Je prends du recul par rapport à toi, bises Sasuke. »

Ma main posa le portable sur le sol. Ino le prit à son tour et je pus voir ses yeux s'agrandir au fur et mesure de la lecture. Elle le passa à Kiba qui le lit puis sortit en nous laissant toutes les deux, elle s'asseyant à mes côtés

- C'est un con ! Une femme, comme toi, que ce soit l'amie, la colocataire ou l'amoureuse, il n'en a et n'en aura qu'une !

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Saku… Tu ne vas pas culpabiliser pour lui. Tu n'as rien fait, tu l'aimes et tu t'es contentée de non-dits et de ce que monsieur voulait bien te donner. Tu ne l'as pas harceler, ni fait d'avances, tu ne l'as pas empêché de vivre, Bon sang !

- Je n'aurais jamais dû le lui dire !

Je n'ai jamais osé les lui dire ces mots, depuis qu'on se connaît. Tout simplement parce que cela me faisait peur. Etant quelqu'un de fière et d'indépendante, j'avais peur de me montrer faible devant lui. Pleurer la mort de ses parents ou d'un proche est une chose, mais avouer à Sasuke Uchiwa que je l'aime, qu'il a ce pouvoir sur moi de me rendre faible, que je n'ai jamais su comment réagir avec lui, c'était au-dessus de mes forces. Quand je vois la violence dont il fait preuve pour de simples mots, ça me conforte encore plus dans mon silence. Enfin, c'est silence brisé aujourd'hui… Je devrais en être soulagé, mais sa réaction me fait culpabiliser.

- Laisse-le où il est !

- De toute façon, c'est finit donc faut que j'aille de l'avant…

-Exact

-Il y a d'autres hommes… à qui je plais au moins

-N'est ce pas ? Ça c'est ma Saku

Ino me prit dans ses bras et me berça doucement. Dans mon esprit, l'envie de revenir en arrière se fit sentir. Je voulais lui dire que je ne pensais pas ces mots, que je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait pris, que je ne l'aimais pas et ne l'avais jamais aimé… Mentir pour me protéger de lui. Si j'ai gardé le silence si longtemps c'est aussi pour me protéger de lui. Et voilà que maintenant je craque, au bout de vingt ans d'amour secret, enfin pas si secret que ça. Pfft pourquoi ne pas avoir continué comme on était, lui enchainant les coups d'un soir et moi me laissant aller dans les bras d'un autre quand je souffrais de trop. Mon dieu, je l'aime depuis mes cinq ans, depuis que nous nous sommes croisés dans ce parc qui devint notre point de rendez-vous à nous mais à aussi toute la bande.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Je me baladai dans les rues de Shinjuku. Le ciel était gris, il semblait triste, lui aussi. J'étais triste, j'avais envie de crier mon injustice. Je regardai les passants se pressaient vers un abri le plus proche. Je trouvais cela comique, l'homme a peur de quelques goûtes de pluie. Il commença à pleuvoir fortement. Bon, d'accord, ce ne sont pas quelques goûtes de pluie. Je mis ma capuche, mais ne me pressa pas pour autant. Je longeai une ruelle, la même où les filles et moi avions récupérés les gars complètement ivres, un soir. Temari le leur avait bien fait regretter le lendemain. Je posai main sur le mur que je caressai en fermant les yeux, son odeur et la douceur sa peau me revinrent en mémoire. Je me vis promener mes mains le long de son torse, je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Je me faisais du mal là. Toutes ces fois où je le massais, où je soignais ses blessures après une bagarre. J'avais toujours peur de le toucher. Mon cœur perdait ses moyens à chaque fois. Je devais me faire violence pour me maîtriser. Je rougissais toujours quand il me taquinait à ce sujet. Bien sur, n'importe quelle femme en aurait profité, pas moi, je le respectais trop! Pourtant… je l'aimais, le désirais comme n'importe quelle femme. Je séchai de rage mes larmes. Voyait-on que je pleurais pour lui ? Voyait-on que je souffrais en silence pour lui ? Se rendait-il compte de mon sacrifice : Taire mes sentiments pour ne pas le perdre ? Quelle femme irait jusqu'à se taire pour garder un homme ? Lui mentir… Peu importe, le prix, de toute façon je m'en suis bien contentée jusqu'à présent. Mon amour ne vaut pas notre complicité... Dire que tout ce que je voulais c'était être honnête avec lui, mais surtout avec moi-même. Mais en étant honnête, je l'ai perdu, visiblement. Mon poing frappa violement le mur, je posai mon front contre ce dernier. Est-ce un crime que de dire : « je t'aime » ?

Sans comprendre, je ne sentais plus la pluie s'abattre sur moi. Je me relevai ma tête et mis main devant ma bouche, avant de me jeter dans les bras de l'inconnu au parapluie qui manqua de tomber. Il lâcha le parapluie et resserra son étreinte sur moi. Sa main caressa tendrement mes cheveux. Des larmes de joie ruisselaient à présent sur mes joues. Comment avais-je pu l'oublier ?

- Sai !

- Hey, Saku… Je suis heureux te revoir aussi !

Il me serra dans ses bras. Je nichai ma tête dans son cou. Lui mentir… Peu importe, le prix ! Nous avons été amis hier, aujourd'hui nous ne sommes plus rien l'un pour l'autre : Sasuke a été clair.

Les mots de Sasuke étaient comme des lames de couteau aujourd'hui, des lames qui me tueront, si je lui donne raison ! Dieu que c'était bon de sentir la chaleur de Sai m'envelopper. Je m'écartai de lui et le détaillai des pieds à la tête mon cœur s'emballa en croisant son regard avec son sourire charmeur. Il était là devant moi, il revenait alors que mon cœur saignait à cause d'un autre, il était là et ne m'avait pas oublié. Cette pensée me fit chaud au cœur. Il me prit la main droite où il me fit un baisemain, sous lequel je rougis. Je pus apercevoir un anneau à sa main droite, mon cœur se serra. Encore un de caser.

Il s'excusa. Il ramassa son parapluie. Je lui dis que ce n'était pas la peine de s'excuser, que j'étais heureuse qu'il soit là. Ma voix trahissait ma tristesse. Mon regard se perdit sur la route où un chauffeur râlait contre la lenteur du passant traversant. Il me proposa de boire quelque chose de chaud, ce que j'acceptai avec plaisir. Pour la première fois, je ne pensai pas à Sasuke pendant que j'étais avec un autre, je ne pensai pas à Sasuke parce que Sai était là. Ils ne se sont jamais supporter tous les deux. Finalement, j'irai bien à cette soirée… Je souris à cette pensée, ça me changera. J'en avais besoin.

Je ne répondis finalement pas au sms de Sasuke, le laissant dans son coin.

Je rentrai chez moi, où plutôt chez Ino et Kiba. Je restai un long moment immobile à l'entrée, la porte ouverte. J'observai l'intérieur. Ce n'était pas chez moi, ce n'était pas mon chez moi, mon chez moi c'était avec Sasuke. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Ca avait été peut-être chez moi, mais aujourd'hui je savais que je ne me sentirais plus jamais chez moi. Et puis, j'avais peut-être eu l'impression de partager ma vie avec lui, mais lui… Il ne m'avait jamais fait partager la sienne. Et jamais, je ne partagerai sa vie. Je soupirai.

Et dire que je croyais l'avoir chassé de mon esprit !

Revoir Sai, me fit bizarre. On était sorti ensemble au lycée pendant près d'un an. L'une de mes premières longues relations, l'autre c'était Gaara, le jumeau de Temari, avec qui j'étais resté quinze mois et qui était aujourd'hui lui aussi casé. Pfft. Bref Sai était à Konoha et c'était un homme rangé. Cela me laissa une sensation amère, ça aurait pu être moi sa femme et peut-être que je ne serai pas là à attendre et à pleurer sur Sasuke. « Sasuke… Si tu tiens à moi, tu feras l'effort, cette fois ! »

Je n'attendais pas de déclaration d'amour de sa part. Non, j'attendais autre chose, j'attendais qu'il sauve notre amitié, notre duo, rien de plus. Mais ses efforts seront-ils suffisants ? Pourrai-je encore me sentir moi avec lui ?

Des larmes, encore…

Je me dégoûtais d'être aussi faible à cause de lui. « Je te hais, Uchiwa pour me faire souffrir. Je te hais pour m'avoir rendu faible.»

Haïr est un grand mot, au fond de moi, je cherchais un moyen de transformer ma douleur en colère, mon amour en haine, mais cela était impossible, je le savais et je me détestais pour cela.

Dieu, qu'il était beau dans ce costume noir. J'aimais ses yeux noirs. Il ressemblait un peu à Sasuke, meme couleur d'yeux et de cheveux, même carrure. Sai était l'homme dont n'importe quelle femme s'amouracherait. En tout cas, physiquement, il était resté séduisant. Chloé, sa femme, était d'une beauté envieuse. Sa crinière rousse, retombait en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle était maquillée comme une star de magasines, légèrement, mais les couleurs allaient tellement bien avec la couleur de ses yeux bleus/gris. Elle portait une création d'un grand couturier qui lui allait comme une seconde peau, une robe bleue à fines bretelles, ce constat me rendit jalouse. Nous étions Kiba, Ino et moi au restaurant sous invitations de Sai et Chloé. Je faisais tache entre ces deux couples

- Enchantée de rencontrer des amis de mon mari

- Ravie également de vous rencontrer, et j'adore votre robe

- Elle vous va bien ! Avouai-je malgré moi.

- Merci mais ne nous vouvoyons pas au contraire

- Bien sur

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus. Me dit Sai en me détaillant

Son regard me troubla. Je me précipitai sur la chaise, mal à l'aise. Je remarquais le sourire forcé de Chloé et sa façon de me parler, comme si elle se sentait menacer par moi. Je secouai la tête, ridicule.

Après observation, je crois que tout le monde se forçait, même moi.

- Saku ?

- Heu… oui ?

- Toujours dans tes pensées ? Se moqua-t-il gentiment.

Je rougis, malgré moi. Il éclata de rire.

- Tu n'as pas changé, toujours aussi toi !

- Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

- Je suis content de te retrouver, c'est tout !

- Je suis là, moi !

Chloé ne semblait pas trop apprécier d'être mise de côté. Il passa son bras autour de son épaule et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Je détournai la tête. A cet instant, je me demandai où se trouvait l'homme qui m'était destiné. Mon portable vibra, je venais de recevoir un SMS :

« Un nouveau message : Sasuke »

- Sasuke… Pourquoi maintenant ?

-Saku, ça va ? Me demanda Kiba.

- Oui, c'est rien ! Excusez-moi !

Je me levai, mon cœur battait à tout rompre depuis cette découverte. Je sortis à l'extérieur. Ma main trembla lorsque je pris le téléphone dans la main.

« Salut ça va ? Moi ça va. Merci pour ton silence, j'en avais besoin ! Faudra que tu m'expliques cette déclaration, quand on se verra ! Merci encore pour ces quinze jours de répit ! On se voit et on s'appelle quand tu veux ! Bisous. »

Il se foutait de ma gueule, ce n'était pas possible autrement. La colère éclata en moi. Il n'avait pas le droit de revenir comme ça, comme si tout était oublié, car moi, je n'ai rien oublié

« Je vais être claire, Sasuke, tu n'arrêtes pas de me dire, ce que je sais et que j'ai accepté : nous ne sommes qu'amis. Notre relation est amicale, rien d'autre. Quant à faire de toi mon centre du monde, ma possession et mon obsession, tu es vraiment tombé bas. Tu me prends pour qui au juste ? J'ai toujours été là pour toi, j'ai toujours fais en sorte de te comprendre, de te soutenir, de t'écouter ! Et toi, peux-tu me dire quand tu m'as écouté ? Et tu te dis mon ami ? On l'est quand ça t'arrange, oui ! Tu sais que j'ai une sainte horreur de passer pour l'idiote de service, et pourtant tu continues. Tu crois que je vais en supporter encore longtemps ? Tu passes ton temps à me fuir, plutôt que de m'affronter. Je ne te savais pas si lâche ! A croire que tu veux me perdre, bravo. Au et puis tu sais quoi, va au diable »

Envoyé ! Je n'en revenais pas, revenir comme ça et moi qui pensait qu'il s'excuserait, tu parles !

Le dîner se déroula dans la bonne humeur. J'avais bien senti mon portable vibrer à plusieurs reprises, mais peu importe

Sai et Chloé nous montrèrent une photo de leur fils, il s'appelait : Joshua, 3ans. On apprit que Chloé était photographe quoi de mieux pour un artiste peintre

- Et toi Saku que fais-tu ?

- Je suis top model

- Wouah, tu dois visiter pas mal de pays

- Hn

Sai sembla mélancolique à cet instant. Se rappelait-il quand il me dessinait ?

- Il y a un homme dans ta vie ? M'interrogea Chloé

- Oui, enfin non. C'est compliqué et je n'ai pas envie de m'étendre sur le sujet, ça vaut mieux

- Hn, je vois… Il ne sait pas ce qu'il perd, il n'y a rien de pire que de passer à côté d'une femme parce qu'on a peur de l'aimer. Il s'en mordra les doigts, crois-moi.

Ino me sourit étrangement, je ne compris pas pourquoi.

Le diner toucha à sa fin et chacun rentra. Moi avec Ino et Kiba.

« 3 nouveaux messages »

Il était trois heures du matin. La première chose qui me vint à l'esprit c'était : « je suis fatiguée, va au diable». Je rentrai dans la salle de bain me démaquilla et me coucha.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 **

Ma main se crispa sur la poignée du restaurant. Il était là en compagnie d'une femme. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi, tel un fauve en train de dévorer sa proie. Le spectacle était insoutenable pour moi. Je détournai la tête, dégoûtée. Mes yeux me piquèrent, malgré une lutte pour me reprendre. En me levant ce matin je décidais de venir voir le reste de mes amis, entre autre Naruto et Choji qui tenaient le restaurant où nous nous réunissons souvent. J'inspirai profondément et me répétai-je dans ma tête : « il n'existe pas ! ». J'entrai dans le café

- Bonjour tout le monde! Tiens, Shika, Tema vous êtes de retour ? Alors ce voyage à Suna ?

-S'lut ! Saku-chan, ça fais un moment qu'on t'avait pas vu

- Ma Saku, comme tu vois on est là, vous nous manquiez de trop. Sinon ça c'est bien passé et Gaara et Matsuri te passe leur bonjour

- Ok merci. Je sais Naruto, j'avais besoin de recul. Enfin je passais avant de me rendre à l'agence pour un contrat

-C'est top ça

-Oui

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil. Il se trouvait au fond avec une rousse tout droit sorti d'un magasine. A ce moment-là, nos regards se fixèrent. Je sentis mon cœur cognait à cet instant. Je me détachai de ses yeux comme si de rien était et demanda :

- Alors quoi de neuf ? Dis-je l'air de rien en buvant mon café.

- Oh pas grand-chose

Sans me retourner, je sentis Sasuke se rapprocher du comptoir. Il s'assit aux côtés de Shikamaru et commanda un café à Hinata qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir.

Je préférais me lever et partir.

- Garde la monnaie, Choji

- Mais Saku…

Je me dirigeai vers la sortie, quand il me lança

- Tiens ? Tu fuis? C'est pourtant moi, le lâche, non? Allons, Saku, tu ne veux pas rester me voir m'amuser? Toutes ces femmes qui arrivent à s'attirer mes faveurs, ça doit te faire envie, non? Claqua-t-il.

J'encaissai chacun de ces mots. Ma gorge se serra. Mes larmes coulèrent, malgré moi :

- Tu me hais donc à ce point-là?

- Tu me fatigues…Je passe toujours le salaud dans l'histoire

- Mais…

- Pitié Sakura, oublie-moi, sors de ma vie. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi

Je l'affrontai du regard, tandis qu'un poing rencontra le visage de Sasuke, sans comprendre, je le vis à terre en train de se masser la mâchoire :

- Sasuke, ça suffit ! Hurla Naruto.

- Laisse Naru, c'est rien

- Tu plaisantes?

-Non, ça me fais tellement mal que je ne ressens plus rien maintenant. Il peut faire ce qu'il veut après tout c'est ce qu'il a toujours fait non ? Alors pourquoi me plaindre ? Je l'ai toujours vu avec tellement de femmes qu'une de plus ne changera rien. Désolé les autres de ne pas être restée longtemps mais je préfère partir si c'est pour qu'il m'agresse à chaque parole dite sous prétexte que MOI j'ai décidé de lui avoué ce que je ressentais, que MOI j'ai décidé de l'affronter en face et ce vis-à-vis de mes sentiments à son égard. Bref Tema, Shika, je suis contente sue vous soyez rentré. Hina je t'appellerais t'inquiète pas. Choji, Naru merci pour le café. A plus tout le monde et embrasser Tenten et Neji pour moi. Bisous

Sasuke me fixa un moment, je perçus dans son regard de la peine, avant de baisser la tête, désolé. Je sortis du café et couru aussi loin que possible, surtout loin de lui.

-(Temari) Non mais t'es malade

-(Shika) Galère Tema calme-toi, il doit avoir une bonne excuse pour agir de la sorte

-(Tema)Tu te fous de moi, quelque soit son excuse ça ne lui donne pas le droit de parler à Saku de la sorte

-(Shika)C'est vrai mais…

-(Naru)Je t'arrête tout suite Shika, Sasuke n'a aucune excuse, il n'accepte pas qu'elle est décidé d''ouvrir son cœur, monsieur voulait continuer comme lui l'avait décidé

-(Shika)Mais t'es malade

-(Choji)C'est vrai vieux, c'était à prévoir, la situation te convenait peut être mais elle ne suffisait plus à Sakura

-(Hina) Tu devrais avoir honte d'agir de la sorte

-(Sasu)Vous savez quoi, vous me gaver, allez vous faire voir

Et il partit en claquant la porte.

-5tema)Je vais le tuer

-(Hina)Je t'aiderais volontiers Tema

-(Shika)Galère…

-(Hina)Je ne le comprends pas, on sait qu'il l'aime mais pourquoi agir de la sorte ?

-(Naru)Je sais Hina mais au vu de son passé, je pense qu'il a peur d'aimer, il a peur de se donner corps et âme mais de souffrir après

-(Tema)Et avec ce comportement il croit que quoi ? Il n'est pas le seul à avoir souffert dans le passé. Toi Naruto, tu as bien su allé de l'avant

-5Naru)Oui car j'ai accepté Hina, j'ai accepté ses et mes sentiments. Mais pour lui accepter ceci c'est une marque de faiblesse, accepter les sentiments de et qu'il a pour Saku c'est changer hors il ne veut pas qu'elle soit aspiré par les ténèbres qui l'entoure

Tout le petit groupe d'ami baissa la tête pensant à leurs deux amis qui se détruisait mutuellement alors qu'ils pourraient être ensemble si seulement le brun n'avait pas aussi peur de se laisser aller.

En sortant du café, Sasuke rentra directement chez lui et se retrouva nez à nez avec Kiba

-(Sasu)Pff toi aussi t'es venu me faire la morale ?

-(Kiba)On ne te la ferait pas si tu n'étais pas aussi con, idiot

-(Sasu)Co…comment elle va ?

-(Kiba)A sa t'intéresse ? Elle va mal évidemment, tu crois que quoi ?

-(Sasu)Hn.

-(Kiba)De plus ça inquiète ma femme et c'est pour ça que je suis là. Avec les gars on ne s'est jamais occupé de ta vie mais si ça touche nos moitiés on se doit t'intervenir car NOUS on a pas peur de les aimer. Mais bon dieu à quoi tu joue ? Tu veux vraiment perdre la seule personne qui compte vraiment pour toi ? Tu veux vraiment finir tout seul ? Eh ben continue comme ça et le jour de ton enterrement à part le prêtre et les hommes des pompes funèbres tu n'auras personne pour te pleurer. Tu finiras ta vie tout seul. Tu nous verras nous tes amis –et encore si tu nous considère comme tel- nous nous vivrons heureux avec nos petites familles et toi tu seras seul. Je ne suis pas Naruto, alors écoute moi car je ne reviendrais pas t'en reparler. Il est temps que t'ouvres les yeux et que tu vives enfin ta vie. Tu crois être le seul à avoir eu un passé difficile ? Dois-je te rappeler que Neji a perdu ses deux parents dans un accident d'avion le laissant à la charge de son oncle qui n'en avait rien à foutre de sa life ? Qu'Hinata a perdu sa mère tandis qu'elle tentait de mettre au monde sa petite sœur morte également et que son père ne le jamais considérer comme rien d'autre qu'une faible ? Que Naruto, ton meilleur ami, n'a jamais connu ses parents mort à sa naissance avant d'être placé à douze chez Kakashi où il vous rencontre Saku et toi ? Que Gaara, Temari et Kankuro ont également perdue leur mère à leur naissance, plus particulièrement à celle de Gaara, et que leur père les en a rendu responsable, les délaissant totalement à leur sort, les battant quand il avait trop bu ou était trop défoncé ? Que Tenten à neuf ans a vu son père mourir sous ses yeux après le braquage d'une banque qui a mal tourné et vu sa mère se défenestrée ne pouvant plus vivre sans son mari ? Ou alors Ino dont sa mère s'est barrée du genre au lendemain laissant son père et elle avec des dettes colossales ? Que Shika a vu son père tuer sa mère, de tenter de lui tuer également avant de se donner la mort ? Que Choji n'a jamais connu sa mère tout comme Shino, touts les deux mortes en les mettant au monde, ouai eux ils ont eu la chance d'avoir de bon père mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'ils n'ont pas galérés. Que moi je n'ai pas connu mon père qui s'est tué comme un idiot en voiture alors qu'il était encore une fois soul laissant ainsi ma mère seule avec Hana et enceinte de moi. Et Sakura, parlons en d'elle, enfant née d'un viol, sa mère ne supportant de voir qu'elle avait hérité des yeux de son bourreau lui faisait vivre un véritable enfer, la battait, la séquestrait chez elle avant que Sakura soit placée chez Kakashi à douze ans comme vous ? Combien de fois es-tu venu à son secours ? Combien de fois l'as-tu sauvée des griffes de cette femme ? Combien de fois l'as-tu veillé à l'hôpital où tu l'as transportais mais surtout n'est-ce pas toi qui a ta majorité à sorti Sakura de son enfer pour la faire vivre avec toi ? Après tout c'est elle qui malgré son jeune âge, t'a réconforter après l'explosion de ton domicile, emportant ta famille loin de toi. N'est-ce pas elle qui apaisait tes cauchemars ? Tes tourments ? Et voilà comment tu la remercie. Tu es en droit de ne pas l'aimer, mais ne la fait pas souffrir sachant que tu l'aimes mais que tu es juste lâche. Que se soit bien clair Sasuke, tu as fais le choix d'éjecter de façon immonde Sakura de ta vie, ok d'accord, mais ne me demande plus comment elle va car tu n'en a plus le droit. Tu as réduit en cendre plus de vingt ans d'amitié. Sakura mérite un gars qui n'a pas la trouille de l'aimer, un gars qui assumerait de l'aimer. Sur ce bye.

Et il partit laissant Sasuke en plan méditant sur ce que son ami lui avait dit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Pendant ce temps, Sai que Sakura avait appelé après sa visite catastrophe au café, rejoignit cette dernière au parc. Arrivé, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas et la prit dans ses bras où elle laissa libre court à ses larmes. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, resserrant leur étreinte. Du peu qu'il savait, il savait que c'était un homme qui lui causait de la peine, il savait qui était cet homme qui lui causait de la peine.

-Saku… Laisse-le tomber. Tu es belle, intelligente, généreuse. Dis-toi que tu peux trouver mieux que lui, mais lui ne trouvera personne comme toi.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, il effaça ses larmes à l'aide de son pouce. Elle lui sourit, il déposa un baiser sur son front. Il caressa le visage de la jeune femme. Ils se promenèrent tandis qu'elle riait aux éclats aux blagues de son ami. Il la prit par l'épaule et la sera contre lui.

-Merci, Sai.

-Pas de quoi

Il regarda les alentours, avant de relâcher son étreinte.

-Sakura ?

-Oui !

-Pour ce qui s'est passé à l'époque, sache que je n'ai pas joué.

-Je sais sinon ça n'aurait pas duré dix mois.

-Hn

Ils s'assirent à la table d'un café, elle hésita un moment, puis demanda

-Et avec Chloé, ça va ?

-Avec des hauts et des bas !

Sakura ne répondit rien. Elle observa les passants s'activer autour d'eux. Elle commanda deux cafés à la serveuse qui prit note

-La fête est dans une semaine, on va revoir toute notre adolescence défilée

-Clair!

-Quel est le plus beau souvenir de cette époque pour toi ?

Sai lui sourit et la regarda intensément, chose qui la fit rougir

-Ben quoi ? Y a un problème ? J'ai un bouton ?

Il se mit à rire, avant de lui répondre : - La fois où tu es venue me trouver... (Son regard se fit tendre) après qu'on est rompu. Il pleuvait ce soir-là, tu es arrivée chez moi trempée et tu m'as dit que tu n'étais pas Ino, que tu n'étais peut-être plus la fille que tu aimais vraiment mais on étais au moins ami

-Et tu as répondu qu'effectivement je n'étais pas elle, que tu avais toujours un peu de sentiments pour moi et que oui on est et on restera ami…

-Tu t'es approchée de moi et tu as dis : « moi non plus, je ne veux pas te perdre, mais savoir que tu as des sentiments pour ma meilleure amie est trop dur ! »…

-J'ai voulu partir, mais tu m'as retenue par la taille et tu as dit : « déteste-moi si tu veux, mais je ne te laisserai me quitter comme ça ! »

A la suite des événements, Sakura vira au rouge, sous le sourire provocateur de Sai :

-Je croyais que ça n'avait pas compté ? Demanda-t-il amusé.

-Mais… Heu… Tout à fait ! Bafoua-t-elle.

-Bien sur ! (lui sourit-il) Pourquoi tu t'es enfuie au réveil ? Demanda-t-il sérieux.

-J'avais peur de ta réaction ! lui avoua-t-elle.

-Tu ne m'as plus donné de signe de vie. Tu me fuyais comme la peste. Tu…

-Sai…

-C'est bon, je n'insiste pas.

Il y eut un silence gêné.

Sasuke se releva, non sans grimacer. Il baissa son regard et vu toutes les bouteilles qu'il s'était enfiler. Quelle idée que de boire autant et de faire tant de mélange. Il ne s'était pas loupé. Il retira son T-shirt monta dans la salle de bain prendre sa douche tout en pensant

- Une vraie tête de mule, pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'elle complique tout ? Elle me rend dingue. Je souhaite bien du courage à celui qui l'épousera, mais bon, ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver, car aucun homme n'a réussi à m'évincer de son cœur et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer, foi de Sasuke. (NDA : Le monsieur il a un de ces culots monstre j'en suis outrée) Je ne comprends pas, ça ne lui a jamais posé de problème avant. Elle est gentille, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être chiante. Je suis un homme, moi. J'aime les vraies femmes et pas les garçons manqués dépourvus de toute forme. Bon ok je mens elle est plus que bien roulée mais voilà quoi… Et voilà je débloque, je parle tout seul sous ma douche, pfft je vous jure, tout ça c'est sa faute. Bon faut que j'aille m'allongé un peu moi. Il n'est que quatre heures du mat, j'ai vraiment besoin de repos plutôt que de cogiter autant.

Au réveil, allongé dans son lit, il attendit. Bientôt ce serait l'heure. Il guetta les minutes 8h50; 8h51; 8h52; 8h53; 8h54; 8h55; 8h56; 8h57; 8h58; 8h59, il ferma les yeux, enlaça son coussin et… Rien, silence. Après avoir réalisé qu'il était toujours seul et que sa coloc' ne débarquerait pas, il haussa les épaules. Perdait-il la tête ?

- C'est la fatigue

Il se recoucha dans son lit et se rendormit.

Deux jours plus tard, Alors qu'il lisait son magasine, il le referma aussi sec. Il se leva et se rendit dans la cuisine en criant -Saku, quand est-ce qu'on mange ?

Il s'arrêta net en se rendant compte, encore une fois, qu'il n'y avait que lui. Il haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers le frigo « - Faudra qu'elle fasse les courses, il y a plus rien. Mais qu'est que je dis encore ? »

Il sortit un yaourt, l'ouvrit et regarda autour de lui, l'appartement lui paraissait froid, trop grand…

- Je suis seul. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

Ce constat lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide : Elle ne revient toujours pas, elle ne reviendra pas. Qu'allait-il devenir? Seul dans cet appartement? Plus de bons petits plats, plus de fous rires, plus de disputes, plus rien… Sa vie lui paraissait vide d'un coup. Qu'allait-il faire ? Non ça ne pouvait se passer comme ça. Elle lui avait toujours pardonnée tous ses travers car elle l'aime. D'ailleurs elle le lui avait assuré, le lui avait crié en pleine rue, alors oui elle reviendrait. Puis il fut pris d'un doute. Malgré son amour pour moi ça ne l'empêchait de se laisser aller avec des hommes qui lui plaisaient un minimum et si l'un de ceux-là réussissait à la lui prendre ? Non absurde, aucun homme n'arrive à la cheville de Sasuke Uchiwa. Oui mais elle a bien dit qu'elle en avait marre et si elle décidait de laisser sa chance à de ces types qui n'auraient pas peur de l'aimer comme elle le mérite alors c'est sur il la perdra mais surtout il sera pour toujours tout seul. Non fallait qu'il aille la voir vite fait histoire de lui rappeler qui il était et qu'elle ne pouvait l'oublier.

Il prit sa veste et partit en direction de chez Ino et Kiba. Arrivé, il composa le code d'entrée et monta au cinquième puis sonna

-(Kiba) Oui ? A Sasuke qu'est ce qu'tu fais là ?

-(Sasu) Je viens voir Sakura ?

-(Kiba) Saku ? Hmf… Elle n'est pas là

-(Sasu) Kiba, ne commence pas, laisse moi la voir

-(Kiba) Wooo tu te calmes. Elle n'est vraiment pas là, entre pour vérifier

Sur ce il entra.

-(Sasu) Salut Ino

-(Ino) Bonsoir Sasuke, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Répondit-elle froidement.

-(Kiba) Il veut voir Sakura

-(Ino) Quand bien même elle serait là, pourquoi voudrait-il la voir après les atrocités qu'il lui a balancées ?

-(Kiba) Ino…

-(Ino) Je vais à la cuisine.

-(Kiba) Bon tu m'écoutes maintenant ?

-(Sasu) Hn.

-(Kiba) Bien, Saku est en shooting photo aux Iles Fidji pendant les deux prochaines semaines, en gros elle rentre pile poil pour la soirée au lycée.

-(Sasu) Elle arrive quand exactement et à quelle heure ?

-(Kiba) Hmf, Sasuke que lui veux-tu exactement ?

-(Sasu) Lui parler

-(Kiba) Tu ne lui a pas assez parler comme ça? Laisse la tranquille, je te l'ai dit tu as fais ton choix, tu n'as plus le droit de revenir en arrière

-(Ino) C'est sa spécialité pourtant

-(Sasu) Ino…

-(Ino) La ferme Uchiwa ! Sais-tu comment j'ai retrouvé ma meilleure amie après que tu l'ais laissé en plan à son anniversaire

-(Sasu) Son…

-(Ino) Oui Sasuke, ce soir-là, ce soir où elle est partie, s'était son anniversaire, elle croyait que vous le fêteriez ensemble comme chaque année conformément à la promesse que vous vous étiez faites mais toi tu as préféré sortir et aller dieu ne sait où avec Karin alors qu'elle t'avait demandé de passé la soirée avec elle. Ca ne t'es pas venu à l'esprit quand Karin t'appelé de penser à ça ? Tu avais oublié n'est ce pas ? Pfft tu es pathétique. Dire que Karin ne t'appelles que quand elle se dispute avec Suigetsu et toi comme un con tu accours pour prendre ton pied vite fait, bien fait laissant ton amie seule, surtout le soir de son anniversaire. T'a-t-elle déjà laissé seul au tien ? Quoique l'année prochaine c'est ce qui arrivera vu que tu as fais le con. Maintenant tu m'excuseras mais je n'ai plus envie de te voir, d'ailleurs tu as du remarqué que c'était le cas des filles. Sur ce bonne nuit mon cœur et à jamais kisama d'Uchiwa.

Et elle partit claquant la porte de sa chambre.

-(Sasu) Je vais rentrer

-(Kiba) Oui ça vaut mieux avant qu'elle revienne à la charge, plus féroce que jamais.

-(Sasu) Hn

Et il partit. En chemin il s'arrêta dans un bar où après avoir ingurgité pas mal d'alcool, il rentra chez lui accompagné d'une rousse du nom de Sakuya…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Jour J. Soirée au lycée Konoha High School. Retrouvailles touchantes entre amis, retrouvailles entre d'anciens rivaux. Tout le monde est content de replongé dans ses souvenirs. Tous se saluent, se rappelant s'être croisés ou bousculés au moins une fois dans les couloirs. Tout le monde est là. Notre petite bande également. Les gars étaient tous en costumes et les filles avaient le meme genre de robes de cocktail. Ino avait opté pour un chignon lâché serré avec sa robe turquoise, Tenten s'était fait un chignon tressé avec sa robe marron, Hinata avait tout simplement gardé ses cheveux comme d'habitude avec sa robe violette et Temari s'était fait un chignon mi-serré mi-lâché avec sa robe jaune. Elles avaient toues les quatre, un maquillage discret. Elles étaient belles, comme d'habitude. Ce soir c'est la fête pour tous. Tous ? Non, un beau brun salué par pas mal de gens notamment des filles, scrutent la salle avec minutie espérant voir apparaitre son amie rose. Voilà deux semaines qu'elle était aux iles Fidji et près d'un mois et demi qu'elle était partie de l'appartement. Il devait la voir, il devait lui parler. Il avait besoin d'elle. Ils avaient toujours été ensemble, se sauvant mutuellement, se soutenant l'un l'autre. Elle était son âme sœur. Il aimait oui mais il ne pouvait être avec elle. Il ne pouvait pas l'entrainer dans les ténèbres de sa vie mais à contrario, il ne supportait pas de la voir avec un autre homme. Il n'y a qu'avec lui qu'elle serait bien. Il avait besoin de son amour pour garder la tete haute. Il avait besoin de savoir qu'elle aimait toujours pour être bien. C'est salaud, c'est vrai, surtout qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui montrer que c'était réciproque. Mais elle était son ange, son garde-fou, son oxygène, sa vie. Oui elle était celle qui le maintenait en vie, ce depuis toujours. Alors il attendait qu'elle fasse son apparition en regardant l'entrée avec grande attention. Il n'en avait que faire de ces nans qui se ramenaient avec leur « -Oh Sasuke, tu te rappelles de moi ? ». Non il ne se rappelait pas d'elles puisqu'elles n'étaient que des coups d'un soir. Elles n'étaient passées dans sa vie que pour lui éviter de sauter sur Sakura qui grandissait et devenait de plus en plus désirable à ses yeux or il ne voulait l'avouer pour rien au monde. Mais voilà qu'à cause de ses conneries, il risquait d la perdre. Non, elle lui avait promis d'être toujours là pour lui quoi qu'il se passe. Promesse qu'il lui avait faite également.

Flash back

Une petite fille de six ans environ, courait à perdre dans haleine, à la recherche de son ami brun qui avait déserté l'hôpital où il avait été transféré après avoir été découvert dans les décombres de sa maison. Son frère avait fait un suicide collectif suite à la perte de sa copine. De chagrin, il avait fusillé ses parents et ses grands-parents avant de se donner la mort. Au préalable, il avait ouvert les valves du gaz afin de faire sauter sa maison. Sasuke rentrait chez lui comme à son habitude après une journée de classe quand le souffle de l'explosion le propulsa plusieurs mètres plus loin, l'assommant sur le coup. Quand la petite eut appris ça, elle se rendit au chevet de son ami, mais la dame de l'accueil lui apprit qu'il venait de s'échapper alors elle le cherchait. Après une recherche infructueuse, Sakura, l'aperçut sur le ponton de la rivière derrière son ancienne maison.

-SASUKE.

Il ne retourna pas. Décidée, elle s'approcha de lui mais il la rejeta quand elle voulut le prendre dans ses bras.

-NE ME TOUCHE PAS. Rugit-il férocement en propulsant son amie vers le sol. Loin d'avoir peur, elle se releva et retenta sa chance.

-JE T'AI DIT DE PAS M'APPROCHER

-Ca va Sasu c'est moi, je suis là.

-NON LAISSE MOI.

-Non je ne ferais pas ça car t'es mon ami

-NON T'ES PLUS MON AMIE, JE VEUX PLUS DE TOI. LAISSE-MOI.

-Non

-ALORS C'EST MOI QUI ME BARRE

-Je te suivrais où que tu ailles Sasuke

-MAIS BON SANG TU PEUX PAS ME LACHER. LAISSE-MOI SEUL.

-Non je peux pas faire ça. Je te laisserais jamais seul. Tu m'entends, je serais toujours là pour toi.

-Il l'ais à tuer.

-Je sais.

-Je suis tout seul.

-Non. Je suis là.

-Tu es là ?

-Oui. Je te laisserais jamais. Je serais toujours là où tu seras.

-…

Le petit regarda son ami et la laissa le prendre dans ses bras où il éclata en sanglot s'accrochant désespérément à elle.

-Me laisse pas.

-Jamais.

Un jeune d'environ douze ans tenait dans ses bras une jeune fille ensanglantée. Sa mère l'a battait et il avait cru arrivé trop tard quand il avait vu baigné dans son sang. Sans réfléchir, il colla une claque à la dame, ce qui la sonna, donnant ainsi le temps au brun de prendre la rose et courir jusqu'à l'hôpital pour qu'on la sauve. Arrivé sur place, les médecins s'occupèrent d'elle, laissant son ami angoissé dans la salle d'attente. Il appela son tuteur pour lui expliqué la situation puis ce fut le tour d'un flic de se ramener et d'interroger le jeune sur le fin mot de l'histoire. L'agent le rassura sur le fait que son amie ne retourna pas chez cette femme et partirent. Quelques minutes plus tard c'est un médecin qui entra et lui annonça qu'elle allait et qu'elle s'était endormie. Soulagé, il alla la rejoindre dans sa chambre afin de veiller sur son sommeil.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, il fut tellement heureux de revoir ces deux émeraudes qu'il crut ne jamais revoir.

-Hey girl !

-Hey boy !

-Tu m'as fait peur.

-Pardon. J'ai essayé de me défendre mais c'est ma mère, je ne pouvais pas lui faire de mal.

-Je sais même si elle, elle ne se gênait pas pour le faire.

-Je sais.

-C'est fini tout ça. J'ai parlé à Kakashi et tu vas venir vivre avec Naruto et moi chez lui, ok ?

-Hn. Et ma mère ?

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai pas demandé. Surement qu'elle ira en prison.

-…

-Eh ! T'as pas à te sentir coupable princesse, ok ? Tout ira bien je te le promets. Je suis là d'accord ? Je ne te laisserais pas tomber. Jamais. Je prendrais soin de toi. D'accord ?

-Oui. Merci Sasuke.

Fin flash back

Oui ils s'étaient promis de toujours être là pour l'autre. De prendre soin l'un de l'autre. Et pourtant là à cause de lui, elle était partie. Pfft quel idiot il était. Comme l'avait dit Kiba, elle méritait d'être heureuse. Oui mais… Il ne voulait pas être avec elle et il ne pouvait supporter de la voir avec un autre. Que faire ? Il sait qu'il n'a pas le droit de l'obliger à faire sa vie mais il ne peut s'empêcher de faire fuir les types qui sortent un petit peu trop longtemps avec elle. Oui il avoue, c'est lui qui les faisait fuir quand il les voyait rester un peu plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Pfft, ce n'étaient que des fumiers qui ne l'auraient jamais rendue heureuse. C'est sur et certain. Mais…Là d'un seul coup toutes ses pensées se stoppèrent devant la magnifique créature qui venait de faire son entrée. Grande, fine, époustouflante.


	10. Chapter 10

[Merci à toi Kakashi d'aimer autant ma fic même au travail^^, suite en ligne comme tu vois =)]

**Chapitre 10**

Et là d'un seul coup toutes ses pensées se stoppèrent devant la magnifique créature qui venait de faire son entrée. Grande, fine, éblouissante, époustouflante. Il ne pouvait détourner ses yeux de sa rose, incroyablement belle dans sa robe verte qui rappelait ses yeux verts mis en valeur par son léger maquillage. Elle s'était fait un chignon lâché qui la rendait plus qu'époustouflante que d'ordinaire. En plus revenant d'un shooting photo à la plage, elle avait le teint légèrement halé et le regard des autres hommes présents en disant long sur ce qu'ils pensaient d'une telle beauté.

-(Ten) Hey ma chérie !

-(Saku) Salut tout le monde. Ca va ?

-(Ino) Oui et toi ? Tu es magnifique.

-(Saku) Merci Ino. Je vais très bien.

-(Tema) Oui on voit ça.

-(Hina) Alors ces photos ?

-(Saku) Epuisante mais cadre idyllique alors tout c'est bien passé.

-(...) Hey Sakura, c'est toi ?

-(Saku) Oh Brian, comment vas-tu ?

-(Brian) Bien, Mon dieu tu es…splendide et encore le mot est faible.

-(Saku) Merci. Qu'est ce que tu deviens?

-(Brian) Je suis flic au FBI, et toi ?

-(Saku) Je suis mannequin.

-(Brian) Tu m'étonnes, avec une telle beauté je ne t'aurais pas cru si tu m'avais dit le contraire.

-(Saku) Hahaha, flatteur va.

Et ce fut comme ça pendant presque toute la soirée. La bande se divisa en plusieurs pour saluer leur connaissance et lui il ne put l'approcha à cause de tous ces vautours qui venaient la voir. Pas une seule fois elle ne l'avait regardé comme si il n'existait pas à ses yeux et ça commençait à l'énerver d'autant plus que lui aussi on venait le voir mais ils repartaient vite voyant que le brun n'était pas enclin à des retrouvailles.

-(...) Bonjour beau brun, tu te souviens de moi ?

-(Sasu) Hn

-(...) Toujours aussi peu loquace. Ca m'a toujours plus.

-(Sasu) Tant mieux pour toi.

-(...) Houlà, tu m'as l'air d'une humeur massacrante. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-(Sasu) Rien qui ne te regarde Ayumi, alors va voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

-(Ayumi) Hm il n'y a qu'une personne qui peut te mettre dans cet état.

-(Sasu) Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

-(Ayumi) Qu'il n'y a que Sakura qui te fait ressentir des émotions et je vois que ça n'a pas changé.

-(Sasu) Comment ça ?

-(Ayumi) Ah tu t'intéresse à ce que je dis maintenant. Evidemment on parle de Sakura.

-(Sasu) Ne me fait pas perdre mon temps Ayumi.

-(Ayumi) A l'époque tu étais un peu plus sympa.

-(Sasu) A l'époque je faisais ça pour te baiser mais maintenant je n'en vois plus l'intérêt donc casse-toi.

-(Ayumi) Mais t'es vraiment un connard. Je comprends pourquoi Sakura n'est plus avec toi.

-(Sasu) Tu ne sais rien Ayumi. Sakura ne m'a pas quitté.

-(Ayumi) A bon ?

-(Sasu) On a jamais été ensemble.

-(Ayumi) Pourtant tu le voudrais non ?

-(Sasu) Non.

-(Ayumi) Ah ! Je croyais.

-(Sasu) Et ben tu crois mal et maintenant lâche-moi.

-(Ayumi) Ok je m'en vais mais si tu veux un peu de compagnie, tiens appelle-moi. Tchuss.

A peine partie, qu'il déchira la feuille et s'approcha de Sakura qui s'apprêtait à danser avec un blondinet avec qui elle avait eu une brève aventure.

-(Sasu) Je te l'emprunte.

-(blondinet) Euh oui.

-(Saku) Mais…

Le blond partit sans demander son reste, tous savaient qui était Sasuke Uchiwa mais surtout TOUS savaient qui était Sakura pour Sasuke et vice-versa. Quand l'un venait chercher sa moitié, il valait mieux obtempéré si on tenait à la vie notamment dans le cas du brun qui n'hésitait pas à t'envoyer à l'hosto si tu lui prenais trop la tête.

-(Saku) Qu'est ce que tu me veux Sasuke ? C'était pas clair la dernière fois.

-(Sasu)Je veux danser.

-(Saku)Bah y a plein de greluches autour de toi. Tu sais toutes ses femmes qui ont droit à tes faveurs

-(Sasu) Hn... Je veux danser avec toi.

-(Saku) Et si moi je ne veux pas ?

-(Sasu) Tu te serais déjà dégagé de mon étreinte.

-(Saku) Hmf.

-(Sasu) Tu es très belle ce soir.

-(Saku) Ne fais pas ça Sasuke.

-(Sasu) Quoi j'ai plus le droit de te faire de compliments ?

-(Saku) Pas comme ça.

-(Sasu) Comme ça comment ?

-(Saku) Tu le sais.

-(Sasu)Non je ne le sais pas.

-(Saku) Sasuke…

-(Sasu) Je t'ai juste fais un compliment qui était sincère, c'est tout.

-(Saku) Ok d'accord. Merci, toi aussi tu n'es pas mal. Voilà maintenant on peut finir cette dance.

Ils dansèrent. A un moment Sasuke croisa le regard furibond d'Ino, celui coléreux de Tenten, dangereux de Temari et sceptique d'Hinata. Il se dit qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à faire le con s'il ne voulait pas les avoir sur le dos. Oui leurs regards ne valaient rien qui vaille.

-(Sasu) Sakura ?

-'Saku) Hn ?

-(Sasu) Allons faire un tour.

-(Saku) Je...Je… ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…

-(Sasu) S'il te plait.

-(Saku) …

-(Sasu) Rosie, s'il te plait.

Ca faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas appelée comme ça. Plongeant son regard dans le sien, elle ne put que capituler devant tant de douceur.

-(Saku) Ok.

Se dirigeant vers la sortie, elle rassura les filles d'un signe de tête et suivit le brun.


	11. Chapter 11

[Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de mettre qui est qui puisque ça se passe entre Sasu et Saku tout simplement^^]

**Chapitre 11**

Se dirigeant vers la sortie, elle rassura les filles d'un signe de tete et suivi le brun.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Sasuke ?

-Marchons un peu.

-T'es chiant Uchiwa.

-S'il te plait ne m'appelles pas comme ça. Pas toi.

-Hmf. Dis-moi tout. Je croyais qu'on s'était tout dit la dernière fois…

-Tu rentres quand à l'appartement ?

-Sasuke, je…Je…ne crois pas que je rentrerais.

-…

-Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais….

-Que j'aurais quoi Sakura ? Cet appart est autant à toi qu'à moi. Tu croyais que j'allais t'empêcher d'y remettre les pieds à cause de ce qui s'est passé ?

-Non c'est pas ça…

-Alors c'est quoi ?

-Je ne me sens plus capable de vivre sous le meme toit que toi.

-…

-…

-…

-Sasuke, je peux plus faire semblant, je…

-Tu pars ?

-Oui.

-Tu me laisse.

-Non, je …

-Si tu me laisse. Tu m'avais promis et…

-Attends t'es gonflé quand meme, t'as cru que j'allais oublier les paroles que tu m'as dite ou meme écrite ?

-…

-Putain c'est vrai j'oubliais t'es Sasuke Uchiwa, on doit dire amen à tous tes dire. Mais merde, il est temps que tu te bouge Sasuke, tu as cru qu'on allait passer le restant de nos jours sur des non-dits ?

-…

-Non, ça ne marche pas comme ça. Moi aussi j'ai mon mot à dire. Que tu passe à coté de TA vie c'est TON choix mais ne m'inclus pas dedans. J'ai envie d'être aimé Sasuke et non pas d'aimé seulement car ça tu voix je le fais déjà. J'aime la bande et je sais qu'ils m'aiment mais j'ai envie de me sentir unique pour quelqu'un.

-Tu es unique pour moi.

-Ah bon ? Je n'en ai jamais eu l'impression, surtout durant ce mois. Tu m'as comprendre que je n'étais qu'une connaissance et là tu me dis que je suis unique pour toi.

-…

-Faut que tu consulte mon petit, ça deviens grave. Enfin si c'est tout je repars à l'intérieur.

-Mais merde Sakura, tu sais que je ne peux pas t'aimer.

-Non je ne sais pas. Vas y explique moi pourquoi?

-JE NE SUIS PAS FAIT POUR TOI. MERDE.

-QU'EST-CE QUE T'EN SAIS ? JE SUIS LA SEULE A DECIDER QUI EST BON POUR MOI OU PAS.

-JUSTEMENT NON, TU ME VOIS COMME TON SAUVEUR MAIS JE SUIS PAS COMME CA.

-JE SAIS COMMENT TU ES, NE T'INQUIETE PAS, JE NE T'AI JAMAIS IDEALISE, RASSURES-TOI, JE SAIS QUE TU ES UN CON, UN SALOPARD, UN CRETIN, UN ENFOIRE DE PREMIERE, IMBU DE TOI-MEME, COLERIQUE, IMPULSIF, POSSESSIF ET J'EN PASSE. Alors oui on a vu mieux comme super héros. Je ne t'ai jamais idéalisé. J'ai toujours su qui tu étais car tu ne t'es jamais caché à moi.

-Je suis entouré de ténèbres Sakura, et pas toi.

-Putain tu me soules.

PUTAIN MAIS ECOUTE MOI MERDE

-POURQUOI JE DEVRASI T'ECOUTER AMORS QUE TOI PAS

-PARCE QUE TU VEUX QUELQUE CHOSE QUE JE NE PEUX PAS TE DONNER

-TU NE PEUX PAS OU NE VEUX PAS ?

-JE NE PEUX PAS.

-POURQUOI ?

-PARCE QUE JE SUIS BON QU'A FAIRE SOUFFRIR

-Quoi ?

-Sakura, je ne supporterais pas de ne pas savoir prendre bien soin de toi.

-Sasuke…

-…

-Regarde-moi. Jusqu'à présent tu as toujours été là pour moi. Tu étais dans mes moments de joie, de peine, de doute, de folie…Alors il n'y a rien qui changera si tu te laisse aller.

-Non, Sakura

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que…

-MERDE C'EST PAS UNE REPONSE CA. POURQUOI TU NE VEUX PAS ? AH NON PARDON C'EST PLUTOT POURQUOI TU NE PEUX PAS ?

-PARCE QUE JE REFUSE DE TE PERDRE AUSSI

-Hein ?

-Ca fait mal d'aimer Sakura. S'il t'arrivait quelque chose je ne pourrais y survivre. T'imagine, je comprends Itachi, je comprends la douleur qu'il a dut ressentir quand sa copine a été renversé et qu'il n'a rien pu faire. Je ne veux pas me sentir comme lui. Je ne veux pas devenir comme lui. Pourtant quand tu n'es pas prêt de moi, j'angoisse à un point inimaginable. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je t'enfermerais à double tour à l'appart pour ne pas que tu sortes ou qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit. Je ne veux pas perdre la personne que j'aime comme j'ai perdu ma famille. Alors je fais tout pour t'éloigner de moi, tout en voulant te garder près de moi. Je ne sais plus Sakura, s'il te plait ne me laisse pas. Sans toi je ne suis rien qu'une coquille vide, sans toi il y a longtemps que j'aurais rejoint ma famille. C'est parce que tu es là que je vis, c'est parce que je sais que tu m'aimes que je vais bien et que je peux être ce que je suis. Je veux que tu sois heureuse mais je ne veux pas que tu me quittes. S'il te plait, pars pas…s'il te plait, ne me laisse pas, ne me laisse plus…

-Sasuke…Tout va bien. Tu n'es pas ton frère et tu ne seras jamais. Tu ne me perdras pas si tu m'aimes au contraire. Et puis je ne t'ai jamais dit que j'allais partir de ta vie, non je serais toujours restée ton amie. On s'est fait la promesse de toujours être là l'un pour l'autre, de toujours veiller l'un sur l'autre. Je te demande juste d'être sincère avec moi. Tout ce que je veux c'est toi et personne d'autre. Tu veux m'enfermer pour qu'il ne m'arrive rien mais il n'y a qu'avec toi que je n'aurais rien. Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je serais bien, que je serais heureuse. Il n'y a qu'à toi que je fais pleinement confiance. Alors laisse-moi t'aimer pleinement.

-…

-Sasuke regarde-moi.

-…

Levant la tete, il la regarda droit dans ses émeraudes remplis d'amour, de tendresse, e promesse, de joie, de sincérité.

-Je t'aime.

-Je…Je t'aime aussi.

Et ils échangèrent un long baiser. Se séparant, Sasuke colla son front à sa rose et lui dit

-Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit et écrit. C'était bête, c'était méchant et…

-Chut n'en parlons plus. Qu'est ce qu'on fait on retourne à la fête ou on rentre ?

-On rentre. Je veux profiter encore plus de toi. Te découvrir entièrement et sur tous les aspects.

-Hahaha. Alors on s'enferme à double tour à l'appart pendant tout le week end ?

-On s'enferme à double tour à l'appart pendant tout le week end.

Sur ce ils partirent main dans la main. La nuit, voir meme le week end risque d'être torride. Mais n'ont-ils pas oublié quelque chose ?


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Les filles avaient observés Sasuke toute cette soirée, au grand dam de leurs hommes qui ne savaient plus quoi faire pour qu'elles évitent de sauter sur leur ami. Alors quand il s'était approché de Sakura, les quatre amies se mirent au garde à vous, promettant mille morts au brun s'il tentait quelque chose. Quel ne fut pas leur stupéfaction quand ils les virent se diriger vers la sortie. Se levant, prêtes à intervenir, elles se rassirent suite à l'hochement de tete de Sakura, mais elles se promirent que si elle revenait en pleurant, il n'y aurait plus de brun après cette soirée.

Cinq minutes passent, puis dix, puis quinze. Après une demi-heure, elles se mirent à imaginer tout un tas de scénario.

-(Shika)Galère femme, assieds-toi tu me donne le tournis

-(Tema)Mais ça fait plus de trente minutes qu'ils sont dehors et s'il avait tué ?

-(Neji)Je doute qu'il fasse du mal à Sakura

-(Ten)Ah ouai ? Mais dit-moi Neji, c'est pourtant bien à cause de lui que Sakura était chez Ino non?

-(Neji)Euh oui mais ce que je veux dire…

-(Ino)Laisse tomber Neji, ce n'est pas toi qui la retrouvé anéantie devant ta porte, hein Kiba ?

-(Kiba)Euh oui mais ce que Neji veut dire c'est qu'il ne ferait pas de mal intentionnellement.

-(Ino)A parce que le mal qu'il lui n'est pas voulu ? Ouf je suis rassurée, qu'est ce que ça serait si c'était le cas…

-(Kiba)Ino…

-(Hina)Elle a raison, je ne le comprends pas, il l'aime, elle l'aime mais il l'a fait souffrir pourquoi ?

-(Naru)Hinata, ce n'est pas ça.

-(Tema)C'est quoi alors Naruto, toi qui est un grand spécialiste en Sasuke, dis-nous tout.

-(Naru)Je vous l'ai dit il est rongé par son passé et seule Sakura peut l'en sortir.

-(Ten)Certes mais pour ça, il faut qu'il arrête de lui faire du mal.

-(Naru)Je suis sur que c'est en train de s'arranger.

-(Ino)Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-(Neji)Parce que comme l'a dit Temari ça fait plus de trente minutes et qu'aucun des deux n'est revenu. Sakura, n'est pas revenue en pleurant non ?

-(Ino)Elle ne réapparaitra pas dans la foule si elle est en larme.

-(Kiba)Oui c'est vrai, mais lui n'est pas revenu non plus…

-(Ten)S'il est énervé, il a du préféré rentrer chez lui se défoulé

-(Shika)Ou il serait simplement revenu puis reparti au bras d'une de ces filles

-(Les filles)Hn c'est aussi vrai.

-(Kiba)Allez allons danser, s'amuser. On s'occupera de notre couple plus tard.

S'amusant, dansant, grignotant, buvant et plongeant dans leur souvenir de lycée, le groupe ne vit pas le temps passer. Ce n'est que vers trois heures du matin qu'ils rentrèrent chez eux pour également une nuit de plaisir.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Le lendemain matin, les filles se réveillèrent en premières vers onze. Se rendant compte de l'heure, elles s'appelèrent les unes les autres pour voir qui avaient eue des nouvelles de Sakura. Mais personne, rien, nada, niet. Réveillant leurs chers et tendres avec leurs abracadabrantes hypothèses.

[Les actions se passent en même temps d'où le petit même s'ils sont chacun chez eux]

-(Ino/Tema/Ten/Hina)KIBA/ -SHIKA/ -NEJI/ -NARUTO

-(Kiba/Shika/Neji/Naru)Hmf ?/ -Qwaaa ?/ -Hn ?/ -Qu'est ce quia ?

-(les filles dans le même ordre) Il est arrivé un truc c'est sur

-(les gars dans le même ordre) Hein ?/ Galère…/ -Hn ?/ -Quoi ?

-(les filles dans le même ordre) Mais réveilles-toi bon sang. Nos amis sont injoignables et toi tu dors ? Je savais qu'on aurait du les suivre, les surveiller. Imagine il l'a tué puis c'est tué, qu'est ce qu'on fait on appelle les flics ? On…

-(les gars dans le même ordre)Stop…/ -Femme, arrête/ -Ca suffit/ -Calme-toi Hina

-(les filles dans le même ordre)Quoi ?

-(les gars dans le même ordre)T'as appelé Saku et ça répondait pas ?

-(les filles dans le même ordre)Moui…

-(les gars dans le même ordre )T'as essayé Sasuke aussi ?

-(les filles dans le même ordre)Moui…

-(les gars dans le même ordre)Ok, je vais aller voir à l'appart

-(les filles dans le même ordre)D'accord je t'accompagne.

Et c'est comme ça que quatre couples embarquèrent direction appartement Uchiwa/Haruno. Les hommes se retrouvèrent à tambouriner devant la porte de leur ami tandis que les femmes sanglotèrent devant l'absence de réponse jusqu'à ce que...

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Retour en arrière: Mais n'ont-ils pas oublié quelque chose ?

Loin de se soucier de leurs amis qu'ils laissaient derrière, le nouveau couple se rendit chez lui main dans la main. Mais sur place, ils retrouvèrent face à Karin, qui visiblement attendait le brun comme à chaque dispute/rupture avec son copain

-(Karin): Salut

-(Sakura, lachant la main de Sasu, un peu contrariée): Salut

-(Sasuke, soupirant face au geste de Saku): Hn

-(Karin, s'approchant du brun, coup d'oeil à la rose): On peut parler? [NDA: Air de sous entendu]

-(Sasu, voyant l'air blessée et triste de la rose): Non

Surprise des filles

-(Sasu, reprenant la main de Saku et montant les quelques marches de l'entrée de l'immeuble): C'est finit Karin

-(Karin, doublement surprise): Quoi?

-(Sasu, de profil): Tout. Je suis avec Sakura maintenant (écarquillement des yeux de Karin et sourire de Sakura) J'ai vraiment failli la perdre là et je ne le veux pas. c'était horrible de me dire que j'avais vraiment merdé parce qu'au lieu de m'occuper d'elle, de la protéger comme je le lui avait promis, j'ai fait n'importe quoi avec n'importe qui dont toi. Tu as Suigetsu alors plutôt que de de venir me voir quand ça va mal entre vous, quand vous rompez, trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre ou mieux essayez d'arranger les choses entre vous sans impliquer qui que ce soit. Oui je suis bête de sexe (Saku lève les yeux au ciel devant la non-modestie du brun) mais maintenant je ne le suis et ne le serai que pour ma rose. J'ai grandit et il est temps pour vous aussi de le faire.

Puis il tourne les talons et rentre dans l'immeuble avec Saku aux anges, laissant Karin retourner chez elle à la fois triste, car dans le fond même si elle aime Suigetsu, comme toutes elle était aussi amoureuse de Sasuke bien qu'elle savait que Sakura était là et que jamais elle aurait pu la battre dans le coeur et au côté du brun mais elle était aussi heureuse parce que les sentiments qui unissent ces deux-là sont tellement fort qu'on ne pouvait être qu'heureux qu'ils aient enfin finit par se trouver.

µµµµµµµµµ

Sakura franchit le seuil de la porte en première, se disant que son logement lui avait manqué. A peine ce constat fait que deux bras puissants l'enveloppèrent.

-(Sasu)A quoi tu penses ?

-(Saku)Ca m'avait manqué.

-(Sasu)Hn.

Se retournant, elle captura les lèvres de son homme et se laissa transporter par les sensations exquises ressenties.

Il fit glisser ses mains sous les fesses de sa compagne afin de la soulever et l'emmener dans la chambre. Nouant ses jambes à la taille du brun, elle ne cessait de l'embrasser. Une fois à destination, il posa sur le lit avant de se poser au dessus d'elle faisant attention à ne pas l'écraser. Leurs bouches se rejoignirent très vite puis séparant un moment, il lui dit dans un murmure:

-Restes avec moi ce soir, demain et à jamais car tu es le souffle qui me manque quand j'essaie de respirer. Je t'aime…je t'aime tant Sakura, je n'aie été qu'un idiot jusqu'à présent et je m'en excuse sincèrement.

Les mots sont sortis telle une délivrance. Il fut soulagé pour la première fois de sa vie.

Ce soir, elle était là dans ses bras et il allait faire en sorte que ce soit pour toujours.

-Sasuke…Je….Je…

Elle n'eu pas le temps de prononcer la fin de sa phrase qu'il fondit sur ses lèvres. Mêlant leurs langues dans un balai plus cadencé et plus fougueux. Leur besoin vital de l'un et de l'autre se fit ressentir, il la contempla un bref instant avant de reprendre ses lèvres d'un baiser plus intense que le précédent. Ils entreprirent de se déshabiller mutuellement, caressant au passage leur peau, la température de la pièce avait augmenté d'un coup, on pouvait entendre leurs souffles saccadés et les gémissements des deux amants. Il explorait son cœur se disant que c'était mieux que dans ses rêves les plus fous. Elle était parfaite, plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru, plus qu'il ne le voyait. A présent totalement nus l'un l'autre, il fondit en elle en un coup de rein amorçant des vas et vient cadencés. Ils ondulaient au rythme de l'autre, ne faisant qu'un. Leurs corps s'épousaient à merveille et Sasuke se dit qu'il a été bête d'attendre tout ce temps pour la faire sienne. Ils murmuraient le prénom de l'autre. Leurs respirations se firent plus saccadés signe que la délivrance n'était pas là. Ce qu'ils firent dans un long et puissant gémissement. Repu, il roula à ses cotés l'embarquant avec lui afin de reprendre leur souffle.

-(Sasu) Au fait…

-(Saku) Hn ?

-(Sasu) Bon anniversaire avec plus d'un mois de retard.

-(Saku) Merci Sasuke, c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu ne m'ais jamais fait.

Et ils s'endormirent fatigués et comblés.

Au alentour de midi, ce sont des tambourinements qui les réveillèrent. Grognant, Sasuke mit son boxer et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit avec fracas...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

Au alentour de midi, ce sont des tambourinements qui les réveillèrent. Grognant, Sasuke mit son boxer et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit avec fracas.

-(Sasu) QUOI ?

Les hommes se retrouvèrent à tambouriner devant la porte de leur ami tandis que les femmes sanglotèrent devant l'absence de réponse jusqu'à ce que la porte ne s'ouvre avec fracas devant un Sasuke en boxer et passablement énervé

-(Sasu) QUOI ?

-(Le groupe) Euh…

Les filles furent les premières à se reprendre, se rappelant du pourquoi elles étaient là et rentrèrent sans y être autorisé en vociférant

-(Tema/Ten/Ino/Hina) UCHIWA QU'AS-TU FAIS DE SAKURA ?/ -OU EST-ELLE ?/ -ELLE N'EST PAS RENTREE CETTE NUIT/ -ELLE VA BIEN ?

-(Saku)Euh il ne m'a rien fait, je suis là, oui je vais bien et désolé de ne pas être rentrée cette nuit

Les filles firent volte face et écarquillèrent les yeux devant une Sakura ne portant qu'une chemise à Sasuke.

-(Les filles) SAKURA

-(Saku) Oui c'est moi.

-(Ten/Tema/Ino/Hina) Mais…Tu…/ -Pourquoi t'es là ?/ -Tu porte la chemise à Sasuke/ -Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-(Saku) Euh…Enfin…C'est-à-dire que…voilà…Enfin…Vous voyez…

-(Ino/Ten/Tema/Hina) Et en clair ça donne ?/ -Tu te décryptes ?/ -Rien compris à ton charabia/ -Sakura-chan ?

-(Sasu)Sakura et moi on est ensemble.

Bug monumentale de tout le groupe. Les filles regardèrent un coup Sasuke et un coup Sakura, quant aux gars ils soupirèrent et se disent que c'était bien la peine qu'elles se fassent autant de soucis

-(Naru)Félicitation vieux

-(Kiba)Ouai c'est cool que t'es enfin ouvert les yeux

-(Shika)C'est pas trop tôt

-(Neji)T'y a mis le temps dis donc

-(Sasu)Hn, je sais

-(Saku)Euh les filles ?

-(Tema)Putain j'ai cru qu'il t'avait tué puis qu'il s'était tué aussi

-(Sasu)Sympa

-(Ino)Moi j'ai cru qu'il t'avait encore fait pleurer et que tu t'étais jetée d'un pont

-(Ten)Ouai j'ai cru que t'avais sauté dans le premier avion pour une destination inconnu

-(Hina)J'ai cru que tu t'étais faite enlevée et agressée après que vous vous soyez quitter

-(Sasu)Pfft vous êtes venues jusqu'ici, nous réveiller pour des bêtises. Eh ben vive la confiance les filles.

-(Tema- bras croisés sur le torse)Oh ça va hein

-(Ino- le fusillant du regard)Ouai si tu l'avais pas fait souffrir, ça serait pas arrivé

-(Ten- mains sur les hanches)On a le droit de s'inquiéter pour elle au vu des récents évènements

-(Hina- air contrit)Désolée Sasuke-kun mais voilà quoi…

-(Saku- genée)Désolée les filles que vous vous soyez inquiétées pour moi, j'aurais du vous prévenir. Pardon

-(Tema- air boudant)Mouai on te pardonne

-(Ten- croisant se bras et boudant)Ouai avec la petite lueur au fond de tes yeux, t'es pardonné

-(Hina- grand sourire)Je suis contente pour vous

-(Ino- passant une main dans ses cheveux)Je me suis fait un sang d'encre inimaginable

-(Saku- air désolé)Pardon Ino

-(Ino- se tournant vers Sasu)Hm, toi ! T'as intérêt à la rendre heureuse sinon je te tue

-(Sasu)Hn

-(Kiba- tirant Ino))Bon on vous laisse, hein les filles ?

-(Les filles) Oui.

-(Shika- tirant Tema)) Pardon pour le dérangement.

-(Les filles)Ouai.

-(Neji- tirant Ten))Et encore félicitation.

-(les filles)Ouai.

-(Naru- tirant Hina)Il était grand temps.

-(les filles)Ouai.

-les gars) Bye.

-(les filles)Bye.

Et ils partirent comme ils étaient venus, laissant un Uchiwa vexé et dépité et une rose amusée du comportement et des théories farfelues de ses amies. Se tournant vers son homme, elle lut dans son regard amour, tendresse et surtout désir

-(Saku)On n'avait pas prévu un week end enfermé à double tour ?

-(Sasu)Si

-(Saku)Bien maintenant que c'est fait, que la bande est au courant, ils ne viendront plus nous déranger.

-(Sasu)Normalement…

-(Saku)N'est ce pas ? C'est pourquoi en plus de fermer la porte d'entrée, tu sais ce qu'on va faire ?

-(Sasu)Non…

-(Saku)Eh bien on va aussi débrancher le téléphone et…

-(Sasu)Et…

-(Saku)Et éteindre nos portables. Ok ?

-(Sasu)Ca marche.

-(Saku)Bien.

-(Sasu)Et maintenant ?

-(Saku)Ah toi de jouer boy

-(Sasu) Pas besoin de me le repeter girl

S'approchant tel un félin, il souleva sa rose et l'emmena dans la chambre où je vous laisse imaginer ce qu'il s'y passa.

Sa peur d'aimer, lui avait fait faire souffrir la seule personne que justement il aimait et qui pouvait le sauver.

Quant à elle, avec persévérance, elle avait réussit à faire tomber les dernières réticences de ce brun en mal d'amour.

Ils avaient tous deux été meurtris par la vie mais s'étaient trouvés et ne s'étaient jamais lâchés même dans la mort.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Chapitre court mais fic fini...

Merci de l'avoir suivi =)

Je posterai le prologue de ma prochaine fic "Voyage de l'amour" dans la semaine

Kissoux =D


End file.
